Le Remplaçant
by LaureAnne
Summary: Bella n'a pas eu une belle vie jusque maintenant. À son université, son prof de math tombe malade et est remplacer par un beau jeune homme, Edward... All Human, Lemon tardif
1. Prologue

**Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelles FanFic...**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer...**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Quand, depuis ta naissance, rien dans la vie ne t'a souri et que tu vis un vrai cauchemar, tu ne t'attends pas à en avoir une meilleure pour la suite.  
Alors tu te mets à espérer que ta vie soit juste vivable, bien que, normalement, tu souhaites bien plus d'elle.  
Tu te dis que si tu n'avais jamais existé, les personnes qui t'entourent auraient très bien pu vivre sans toi.  
C'est dans cette situation que je me trouve, à 19 ans.  
Mais je ne me doutais pas qu'en faisant une rencontre, ma vie allait s'améliorer et que, par la suite, j'allai vivre une vie bien mieux que "vivable".

* * *

**Le Bouton Vert est pas loin, sa Fait toujours Plaisir ;)**


	2. La Maladie

**Me voilà Avec Mon Premier et Non dernier Chapitre :P**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer... C'est ma Première Fic, alors on Verra ce que sa Donne....**

**Réponses auy review annonymes:**

**Rougexcerise: Merci, j'espère que tu va Aussi adoré ce Chapitre ^^**

**didi: Merci, Voici La suite :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** :**

Je me réveillais difficilement ce matin. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée à l'université, et je n'ai jamais aimé ça.  
Bon, au moins, je ne ferai pas partie des nouveaux, c'est déjà un bon début. Ce ne sera pas comme l'année précédente où tout le monde me prenait un peu pour une extraterrestre, ce que je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs. De plus, la seule chose positive qui m'était arrivée, fut mon passage en classe supérieure, à part ça, rien de réjouissant à l'horizon. Certes, j'étais passée facilement, vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de travailler, je sortais quand même de temps en temps, mais je ne m'amusais guère.

Une fois que je fus décidée à me sortir du lit, j'allais prendre une bonne douche chaude et y restais un long moment avant d'en sortir. Je démêlai mes cheveux bouclés et mis de la mousse dessus, je maquillai légèrement mes yeux avec un peu de crayon et du mascara. Je pris ensuite mon petit-déjeuner, toasts et Nutella, et je me rendis à l'université en voiture.

J'habitais un petit appartement à Londres, car j'en avais marre de vivre avec mes parents qui ne me laissaient aucune liberté. Je voulais essayer de recommencer une nouvelle vie, de réussir, de m'amuser et de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, mais mes efforts avaient été vains pour l'instant.

A 7h45, j'arrivai sur le parking de l'université. Je garai ma voiture et me rendis à l'accueil. Le premier jour, nous devions nous y rendre afin de récupérer notre emploi du temps ainsi que le nom des professeurs que l'on avait.

- Bonjour. Bella Swan. Me présentai-je.

- Bonjour, voici ton planning ainsi que la liste de tes professeurs. Me dit la secrétaire. Bonne année à toi !

Super. Premier cours : Math' avec M. Theubet… La matière et le prof que j'aimais le moins. En plus, je l'avais pour mes deux premières heures.  
Bon, courage, ce n'est pas si grave, après j'ai français…

La matinée se passa bien, je connaissais presque la totalité des gens avec qui j'étais dans mes différents cours.

A midi, je mangeais avec mes « amis », mais ne parlais pas beaucoup, c'était les seuls qui m'avaient acceptée à leur table.

Je fus contente à la fin de la journée de rentrer chez moi. Je me fis couler un bon bain et me relaxai dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus assez chaud à mon goût.

Je dinai vers 19h00 et m'installai ensuite devant la télévision. Pendant que je regardais une émission pas très intéressante, je repensai à ma rencontre du jour, en math'. Une nouvelle fille était arrivée au début du cours, c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Son nom est Angela, elle a emménagé cet été et elle habite la même rue que moi, avant elle habitait à Brighton.

Comme j'avais remarqué qu'elle était aussi avec moi en français, je suis allée me mettre à côté d'elle. Physiquement, elle est assez grande, ses cheveux blonds lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux bleus me font penser un peu à la mer.  
Elle était assez timide les dix premières minutes, mais après elle s'est un peu laissée aller et, en fait, cette fille a l'air vraiment adorable !  
J'espère qu'on deviendra vite de bonnes amies.

Le reste de la semaine se passa, définitivement, mieux que l'année passée, mais ce n'était toujours pas la vie parfaite que rêvait d'avoir une étudiante. Cela était dû à ma rencontre avec Angela, elle était merveilleuse. Elle avait une personnalité vraiment bien. Je crois qu'elle m'apprécie aussi. Depuis nous dînions ensemble et nous mettions toujours à côté l'une de l'autre durant nos cours communs.

J'attendais avec impatience le samedi, vu que ce serait la première fois, depuis très longtemps, que je passerais mon samedi en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même…

Samedi arriva enfin, je n'avais jamais attendu un jour autant que ça. J'allai passer la journée avec Angela, nous avions prévu de faire du shopping en grande quantité et d'aller au cinéma le soir, ensuite j'irai passer la nuit chez elle.  
A 10h30 je passai la prendre. Tout comme moi, elle habitait dans un petit appartement d'étudiant, sur Bond Street. Au moment où je garai ma voiture, elle sortit de son appart'. Elle avait mis un leggins long noir, avec une tunique bleu-turquoise, ça lui allait à ravir, elle était plus belle que jamais…

- Salut ! Me lança-t-elle pleine de joie. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ? Répondis-je

- Super, tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de passer la journée avec toi !

- Oui, moi aussi… Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller sur Oxford Street chez Debenhams, ça te tente ?

- Ah, oui, pourquoi pas, il faut que je me rachète plusieurs choses…

Nous discutâmes de plusieurs choses dans la voiture et quand nous arrivâmes devant le magasin, le regard d'Angela ainsi que le mien furent illuminés de bonheur. Tout comme moi, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans un magasin.  
Nous nous sommes regardées et nous avons presque couru jusque la boutique.

Vers 16h00, nous avions fait une dizaine de magasins, et le coffre de la voiture était pratiquement rempli !  
Nous avons mangé dans un petit restaurant au coin d'Oxford Street, où je payai le repas à Angela.

Sur le chemin du cinéma, nous nous rendîmes compte de ce que nous avions acheté d'inutile ! Mais cela nous était égal, nous avions passé une journée parfaite, et encore, elle n'était pas finie.

Angela aussi, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait eu aucune véritable amie, nous nous ressemblions tellement ! Nous avions enfin trouvé la personne qu'il nous manquait.

A la sortie du cinéma, nous allâmes chez elle. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans son appartement, il ressemblait beaucoup au mien, il y avait juste la décoration qui changeait. Sa chambre était la pièce la mieux décorée, selon moi. C'était également la plus grande pièce.

Nous passâmes la soirée et une partie de la nuit à discuter de choses et d'autres. Il se révéla que nous étions exactement pareilles, nous avions les mêmes goûts pour les garçons, la nourriture, les habits et aussi pour la décoration.

Le lundi matin, je voulus passer prendre Angela, mais elle était déjà partie.  
Elle m'attendait à mon casier où elle discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle salua la personne et se dirigea vers moi.

- Il parait que M. Theubet est tombé gravement malade… Mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une rumeur qui circule. Me dit-elle. On va se rendre au cours et on verra bien !  
- De toute manière, qu'il soit là ou pas, on va avoir maths !

Alors, en arrivant en classe, nous ne fûmes pas surprises de ne pas y trouver notre professeur de math'. A la place, le directeur se trouvait devant le bureau.

- Bonjour, je ne sais pas si on vous a mis au courant, mais votre professeur, M. Theubet, est tombé malade ce week-end. Nous n'avons pas encore de précision concernant la durée de son absence. Donc, pour cette semaine, il n'y aura pas cours de mathématiques, car nous devons trouver un remplaçant libre pour un certain temps.

Le directeur continua de parler un moment, mais je ne l'écoutai plus, préférant discuter avec Angela.

- C'est un miracle, pas de cours de math' !

- Oui, c'est sûr, chuchota-t-elle, mais pense un peu à lui, si ça se trouve c'est vraiment grave et il ne pourra plus enseigner…

- Tu as raison… Qu'est qu'on va faire pendant ce temps libre ?

- Le lundi, on viendra à l'école plus tard, mais sinon je ne sais pas trop !

Comme nous étions déjà sur le campus et que nous n'avions plus le temps de rentrer chez nous, nous nous rendîmes à la cafétéria où nous discutâmes en buvant un café.

Ce fut la meilleure semaine d'école que je passais de toute ma vie, une semaine sans math' ! Le rêve… Pour Angela, ce fut différent parce qu'elle aimait les maths et elle trouvait M. Theubet très bien. Donc, sur ce point-là, nous n'étions pas trop d'accord. Elle m'avait proposé d'aller le voir à l'hôpital pour voir comment il se portait. Je lui répondis que je n'en avais pas envie et que de toute manière, lui et moi, nous ne nous entendions pas super bien. Alors elle se fâcha et commença à me crier dessus en me disant que je ne pensais qu'à moi et que ça lui aurait sûrement fait plaisir de nous voir toutes les deux et que lui serait certainement allé voir un de ses élèves à l'hôpital.

Elle me quitta furieuse, et je me retrouvai seule à une table. Je me rendis compte par la suite que toutes les personnes, se trouvant dans la cafétéria, me fixaient. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et je partis alors me réfugier dans les toilettes où je me mis à pleurer.

Je venais de me prendre la tête avec ma seule amie, à cause d'une bêtise. Elle avait raison, je ne pensais qu'à moi, j'étais égoïste, c'est tout.

Durant les cours que je partageais avec Angela, elle s'installait au fond de classe, loin de moi.  
Le jeudi soir, je décidai de l'appeler pour régler ce problème.

- Allo ? Répondit-elle

- Heu, salut Angela, c'est moi, Bella.

- Ah, salut

- Excuse-moi, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, c'est vrai je ne suis qu'une égoïste.

- Non, tu sais, je me suis laissée emporter, tu n'es pas si égoïste que ça, au contraire, tu penses souvent aux autres avant toi, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser…

- Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas te forcer, et je pense qu'on ne sera pas autorisé à le voir, si c'est grave, je pense que seule la famille pourra lui rendre visite… La direction s'occupera de nous annoncer ce qui se passe.

- Je crois que tu as raison… Je peur venir un moment chez toi ? Tu me manques…

- Oh, mais bien sûr !

- J'arrive dans trois minutes.

Deux minutes trente plus tard, je sonnais chez elle.  
Nous passâmes la soirée à nous excuser l'une et l'autre, ce qui nous fit bien rire. Nous mangeâmes de la pizza au jambon et nous regardâmes un film drôle.

Nous nous étions posées des tas de questions par rapport au remplaçant. Elle comme moi étions impatientes de le ou la découvrir, bien entendu, nous espérions que ce soit un homme, un jeune…

Nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu notre réponse le lundi matin, car quand nous arrivâmes dans notre salle de cours, nous y trouvâmes notre professeur d'Anglais.

- Bonjour. Commença-t-elle. Nous avons des nouvelles de votre professeur, il souffre d'une maladie assez grave et il ne pourra malheureusement pas revenir travailler pour le moment. Vous aurez donc un remplaçant pour le restant de l'année et, si par malheur, M. Theubet ne pouvait pas reprendre son poste, son remplaçant travaillerait ici à temps plein. Il arrivera demain, alors, comme il n'a pas pu avoir d'avion pour aujourd'hui, ce sera moi qui vous donnerai votre cours.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer pendant le cours de math', car mon esprit vagabondait vers le futur remplaçant. J'imaginais déjà une dame de 70 ans, vielle, moche et odieuse.

- Melle Swan ! Cria ma prof d'Anglais.

- Heu… Oui ? Répondis-je, confuse.

- La réponse est… ?

- Je… c'est… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas écouté.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez vous améliorer, et vu vos résultats dans cette matière, vous feriez mieux de ne pas rêver à je ne sais quoi !

Voilà à quoi allait ressembler la remplaçante: veille et odieuse ? Je ne l'espérais pas, ce serait encore plus l'enfer. J'allais peut-être regretter …

***

Le lendemain à 10h00, j'entrai dans la salle de math' anxieuse à l'idée de découvrir le ou la remplaçante. Ce fut avec horreur que je découvris le visage de LA remplaçante, horrible, vieille, sûrement odieuse et méchante.

- Bonjour, debout tout le monde ! Annonça-t-elle.

- Ca commence bien… Chuchotais-je à Angela.

- Vous là-bas. Cria-t-elle en me désignant. Je ne vous ai pas demandée de parler mais de vous lever !

- Mais je suis debout, et je…

- Taisez-vous ! Asseyez-vous. Bon, je m'appelle Madame Ibourti et c'est moi qui vais remplacer M. Theubet jusqu'à la fin de l'année, que ça vous plaise ou non.

J'arrêtai d'écouter et branchai discrètement mon i-pod sur mes oreilles en écoutant Listen to your heart de DHT.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you__  
__Listen to your heart, there is nothing has you can do__  
__I don't know where you going and I don't know why__  
__Listen to your heart before you tell him good bye…_

***

Ce fut avec soulagement que je me réveillai vers 6h00, dans mon lit, seule. C'était juste un rêve, heureusement car je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter une enseignante sur mon dos toute une année. Maintenant, restait à espérer que la personne remplaçante soit cool.

J'avais convenu avec Angela que je passais la prendre ce matin, pour que nous puissions discuter de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Tout le monde était super excité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle personne dans l'établissement.

Les garçons espéraient beaucoup que ce soit une jeune femme, d'environ 25 ans, alors que nous, les filles, espérions avoir un homme d'aussi environ vingt-cinq d'ans.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en classe, il ou elle n'était pas encore là, mais c'était normal, car les remplaçants arrivaient toujours avec 2 minutes de retard, c'était une sorte de tradition ici, comme ça les élèves voyaient tous en même temps la personne, c'était aussi plus facile pour lui ou elle.

Tout le monde chuchotait en attendant l'arrivée de cette mystérieuse personne.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, les discussions se stoppèrent directement et nous "le" vîmes enfin…

* * *

**Alors... ?**

**Des fleurs ou des Tomates?**

**Le petit Bouton Vert Pour me dire :)**

**Bisous**


	3. Le verre de trop

**Me revoilà Avec un Nouveau Chapitre!**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour vos review !**

**Sa me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!**

**je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux review... :S**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le verre de trop, chapitre 2:

_Tout le monde chuchotait en attendant l'arrivée de cette mystérieuse personne.__  
__Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et nous le vîmes enfin…_

Les conversations se turent d'un seul coup quand le premier pied passa l'encadrement de la porte et que suivit le reste du corps.

Lorsque je compris ce qui se passait et que je réalisai qui se trouvait devant moi, je fus soulagée. J'avais devant moi un homme et non une femme, il était jeune et non vieux, et il avait l'air gentil et non odieux, tout le contraire de mon rêve. Au premier coup d'œil, il était assez beau, mais ce n'était pas la beauté incarnée. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, en coupe de surfeur. Leur couleur était spécialement belle, c'était un mélange de brun et de blond. Ces yeux étaient magnifiques, je n'en avais jamais vu des pareils, le tour était bleu-vert et en se rapprochant de la pupille, ça virait au brun. Il mesurait environ 1m80 et il n'était pas du tout gros, au contraire il était mince mais très musclé.

Je n'étais pas la seule à le détailler de la sorte, toutes les filles faisaient comme moi, seuls les garçons ne s'y intéressaient pas, si ça avait été une fille, je pense que ça aurait été l'inverse.

Il posa son sac, s'avança devant la classe et commença par se présenter :

- Bonjour, je pense que vous êtes au courant, je suis là pour remplacer votre professeur de math', M. Theubet, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il est tombé gravement malade et ne pourra pas revenir avant un moment. Mais, bon, je ne vous apprends rien de nouveau… Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 22 ans. J'étudiais à Lausanne, en Suisse, où j'habitais, pour devenir professeur de mathématiques. Alors ce remplacement tombe parfaitement pour moi, puisque je devais faire un stage. Vous avez des questions ?

- Heu, moi, Monsieur ! Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour nous enseigner ? Demanda quelqu'un. Vous avez juste 3 ans de plus que nous…

- Oui, c'est sûr qu'il aurait été préférable que je sois un peu plus âgé, mais comme j'étudie encore c'est normal. Logiquement, j'aurais plutôt dû prendre des enfants de 10-11 ans, plutôt que vous. Mais comme aucun autre poste ne m'a été proposé, donc j'ai accepté. J'espère que malgré la petite différence d'âge entre nous, vous allez quand même me respecter en tant que professeur. Je vous permets de m'appeler Edward, plutôt que Monsieur Cullen…

Nous passâmes le reste de la période à parler, il nous avait dit que nous commencerions les maths demain et, qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait tranquille.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je le trouvais de plus en plus beau. Je remarquais qu'il parlait un peu avec la bouche de travers, et que quand il souriait, c'était aussi avec cette bouche de travers qui lui faisait un sourire en coin très charmant. Bon, pas de fantasme sur mon prof, sinon ça ne va pas aller pour moi… Mais quand même, il avait ce petit quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, quelque chose qui allait faire tomber la plupart des filles.

Le cours passa à une vitesse folle et à la sonnerie, Edward nous souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

- Ce qu'il est moche ! Me déclara Angela. Il a la bouche tordue, le pauvre !

- Mais, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dis-je en rigolant. Il n'est pas moche du tout, il est plutôt mignon, je trouve ! Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il devenait plus beau, non ?

- Je crois que tu as un problème de goût sur ce coup-là, ma chère. Je pensais que toi et moi avions les mêmes goûts, mais j'ai dû me tromper sur ce point…

- Je croyais aussi, mais bon, c'est notre remplaçant, on ne peut pas tomber amoureuse de lui, sinon ça va mal finir pour nous !

- Parle pour toi ! Je crois que je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire de ce côté-là, mais quant à toi, je te surveille… Rigola-t-elle

Elle avait raison, il fallait que je fasse attention, car si je passais du mauvais côté du mur, j'allais vivre un enfer car je passerai beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant ses cours, mais je voudrais plus, je voudrais passer tout mon temps avec lui, or ceci ne me serait pas permis, car les relations prof-élève sont interdites.

Je pense que je pouvais faire le maximum pour ne pas tomber amoureuse, mais ce serait dur, vu la beauté et la gentillesse qu'il a en lui.

Les semaines passèrent, et j'attendais toujours impatiemment les cours de math' avec Edward, mais je savais que ce n'était pas bien. De plus, je le cachais à Angela, car si elle l'apprenait, je me ferai sermonner.

Maintenant, je le trouvais parfait, son physique et sa personnalité, il était vraiment gentil, il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'aider les personnes ayant de la peine à comprendre, dont moi, ce qui ne m'aidait pas, vu qu'il passait toujours un bout de la période à m'aider à comprendre.

Trois semaines après j'étais presque devenue accro à lui, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça… Je pensais sans arrêt à lui : pendant les autres cours, chez moi, durant la nuit, tout le temps ! Et le plus dur était que je ne pouvais en parler à personne… Il y aurait bien Angela, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction, j'étais presque sûre qu'elle me comprendrait et m'aiderait, mais je ne savais pas comment le lui dire. Je pense qu'elle va me dire que je n'ai fait aucun effort pour ne pas l'aimer, mais c'est faux, c'est la faute de Edward, c'est lui qui vient m'aider, et non moi qui lui demande son aide. Bon, peut-être que je lui demande pas directement son aide, disons qu'à chaque fois qu'il me pose une question je suis incapable de répondre, alors il prend un quart d'heure à me réexpliquer. Sur le moment, je crois avoir compris, mais le lendemain, j'ai déjà oublié ce qu'il m'a dit.

Lorsqu'il m'explique les théorèmes, j'ai souvent de la peine à me concentrer, car son odeur, due à son parfum, me déconcentre et je perds le fil des explications.

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, j'en parle à Angela, je ne sais pas ni où, ni comment, mais il est temps que je le fasse. J'aurais dû le lui dire depuis le début, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage, alors maintenant, c'est mon problème, qu'elle m'engueule.

J'avais deux périodes de suite de français avec elle, je le ferais à ce moment-là, comme ça elle ne pourra pas me crier dessus…

Le cours de français venu, j'attendis un petit moment pour le lui annoncer.

- Heu, Angela, il faut que je te dise…

- Quoi ? A propos de Cullen ?

- De… mais…

- C'est bon, Bella, ça saute aux yeux. T'es tombée amoureuse de lui, même si je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Maintenant, c'est ton problème, pas le mien, je veux bien t'aider, mais il faut que tu fasses un effort si c'est ce que tu veux.

- C'est gentil. Tu sais, je suis un peu déstabilisée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois au courant… Tu vois, je pensais que j'allais devoir tout t'expliquer et que tu allais me crier dessus, en fait, j'ai choisi le cours de français pour que tu ne puisses pas crier sur moi, tu te serais juste bien énervée, je pense.

- C'est vrai que si je n'avais pas remarqué l'inévitable, je serai sûrement devenue en colère ! Rigola-t-elle. Ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur du professeur.

C'est avec soulagement que je rentrai à la maison, je me fis cuire des bonnes pates italiennes et je sortis du pesto du frigo. Je pris une bonne douche et allai faire mes devoirs, et non ce n'est pas une blague, de math'.

A 21h12, mon natel vibra, j'avais reçu un message :

_Demande à changer__  
__De cours.__  
__Becs, Angela_

Changer de cours ? Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Elle avait dû se tromper de destinataire, car pourquoi changerais-je de cours ?  
Je lui répondis :

_Je crois que tu t'es__  
__Trompée de destinataire…_

J'eus une réponse dans la minute qui suivit :

_Non, c'est bien à__  
__Toi que je voulais envoyer__  
__Ce message. Je te parle__  
__De ton cours de math__  
__Avec Cullen. Tu m'as demandé__  
__De t'aider, alors c'est__  
__Ce que je te conseille.__  
__Appelle-moi au besoin…__  
_

C'est ce que je fis, je composai son numéro et attendis qu'elle décroche le téléphone.

- Je te dis de changer de cours ! Dit-elle exaspérée.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ca ne va rien changer…

- Mais si ! Tu vois, tu ne peux pas te résoudre à quitter son cours tellement tu l'aimes maintenant.

- C'est faux, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas d'autre prof de math, je ne peux quand même pas sécher et…

- Avoue…

- Bon, ok. Je ne peux pas. Tu es contente ? Ce serait trop insupportable, je ne sais pas, je suis un peu devenue accro, c'est possible, docteur ? éclatai-je de rire

- Bien sûr ! Tu es bête, ça devrait passer, tu ne va pas l'aimer toute ta vie quand même…

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Ben là je ne pourrais rien pour toi. A ce moment-là, au lieu d'aller contre la nature, tu feras tout pour que ce soit réciproque, même si une telle relation est interdite.

- Jamais il ne m'aimera, je suis trop jeune pour lui.

- On ne sait jamais… Bon, je suis désolée, mon souper est prêt, on se voit demain ! Bisous

- Bon app' !

Ce soir-là, j'eus de la peine à m'endormir, ce que m'avait dit Angela me revenait sans cesse en mémoire, et si lui aussi tombait amoureux de moi ?

Quand enfin je pus m'endormir, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse à ma question. C'était absurde, je j'avais aucune chance de ce côté-là, en plus il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des relations avec ses élèves.

Heureusement que nous étions samedi, je n'avais pas à me réveiller tôt et je pensais que si j'avais dû me lever aux aurores, je n'aurais pas pu vu l'heure à laquelle je m'étais endormie.

Je décidai de passer la journée seule et de sortir le soir avec Angela dans un des bars branchés ou une boîte de Londres. A cette saison de l'année, il y avait encore pas mal de touristes, il y avait donc pas mal de gens le soir, surtout le samedi.

Je passai la journée à m'occuper de mes habits, je les lavai, les fis sécher et en repassai quelques uns.

Je fis aussi un travail pour l'université qui consistait à retracer l'histoire de Volterra, en Italie.

Vers 20h00, je commençais à me préparer, je mis un de mes jeans slim avec mon top bleu et je mis par-dessus une petite jaquette grise. Je me maquillai un peu, comme à mon habitude : Un trait de crayon au dessus de l'œil et un peu de mascara et je laissai mes cheveux naturels.

Une heure plus tard, Angela vint sonner chez moi et nous nous rendîmes à la discothèque à pieds, pour ne pas à avoir à prendre la voiture au retour, au cas où nous buvions trop d'alcool.

Nous mîmes juste une dizaine de minutes pour nous rendre à la meilleure boîte de Londres, où les gens commençaient à entrer.

C'était déjà pas mal rempli pour l'heure qu'il était, je reconnus plusieurs personnes de ma classe, ainsi que des gens de mon université.

La soirée se passait à merveille, je dansais pas mal, avec Angela et d'autre gens que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais bu un peu, mais j'avais connu bien pire, je n'avais bu que deux ou trois verres de Vodka et j'étais heureuse, quand soudain je le vis.

Il était là, à danser et à rire avec une « bande d'amis », je pense. Je n'avais alors plus le goût de m'amuser, je voulais rentrer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit là, et surtout, je ne désirais pas le voir avec une autre fille.

J'allai voir Angela et lui demandai de rentrer, mais elle ne voulut pas, alors je lui expliquai la raison, mais ça n'y changea rien, elle disait que ce n'était pas grave et que, au pire, il me saluerait.

J'allai m'asseoir et commençai à boire, je ne comptais plus le nombre de verres. Au bout d'un moment, le barman refusa de me donner un autre verre car il disait que j'avais déjà assez bu comme ça et qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un gros mal de crâne et je vis Angela dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je de ma voix rauque

- Ah ! Tu as enfin décidé d'immerger ! Ironisa-t-elle

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Oh, je pense que tu as bien récupéré, il est midi.

- Quoi ? Oh… Il s'est passé quoi hier au juste, je ne me souviens de rien…

- Ha oui, vraiment ? Même pas d'une personne que tu aies vue ?

J'essayai de me rappeler du mieux que je pouvais… Bon, reprenons depuis le début : D'abord Angela est venue me chercher, ensuite nous nous sommes rendues à la boîte, nous avons dansé et ensuite… J'ai un trou… Qui avais-je bien pu voir ? J'avais un vague souvenir, blond, taille assez grande… Oh mon dieu !

- Edward… Soufflai-je

- Bingo !

- Et après, il s'est passé quoi ? Demandais-je honteuse

- Alors, je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, j'ai continué à danser avec d'autre gens, et quand je suis partie à ta recherche, tu n'étais pas sur la piste de danse, alors je suis allée voir au bar, où je t'ai trouvée. Par contre, impossible de te faire bouger, tu avais tellement bu que tu ne pouvais pas marcher, alors j'ai essayé de te porter, mais tu étais trop lourde pour moi, alors j'ai crié pour que quelqu'un m'aide. Presque la totalité des personnes m'ont entendue, mais aucune n'est venue.

- Mais, comment se fait-il que je sois ici ?

- Attend, j'y viens… Après j'ai remarqué Cullen qui était avec une bande d'amis, je me suis alors rappelée ce que tu m'avais dit, et j'ai mieux compris pourquoi tu étais dans cet état-là. Ses amis se moquaient de toi, mais lui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Il s'est approché et m'a proposé son aide et…

- Tu as refusé j'espère ?

En voyant la grimace qu'elle me faisait, je compris qu'elle avait acceptée… Je devins rouge de honte, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

- Il a été très gentil, il t'a portée jusqu'ici, lui au moins avait assez de force pour te porter alors que moi… Cullen a insisté pour te coucher dans ton lit, grimaça Angela, même si j'ai protesté pour qu'il te laisse en bas, mais il ne voulait rien savoir…

- Oh non… J'oserai plus le regarder…

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas fini…

- Quoi ?

- Ben, il m'a demandé pourquoi tu étais dans cet état, mais j'ai répondu que je ne savais pas. Je n'ai pas dû être très convaincante, car il garda le silence jusqu'à ce que je redise quelque chose… Mais ne t'affole pas, je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que tu ressens pour lui.

- Je crois que pour finir, je vais sécher les maths.

Je vivais vraiment un enfer, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soir-là, je me trouve dans le même bar que lui ? Pourquoi… En plus maintenant, il savait où j'habitais et il devait me prendre pour une alcolo.

Angela s'est excusée au moins une quinzaine de fois, comme quoi elle était désolée d'avoir demandé de l'aide, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se débrouiller seule. Lorsque je me fus calmée, je lui répondis que ce n'était finalement pas si grave que ça et que de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas pu me ramener.

D'un autre côté, je n'étais plus si fâchée maintenant que j'étais calme : si on regarde le bon côté des choses, Edward aurait pu rire de moi avec ses amis et ne rien faire, or il est venu me ramener chez moi alors que lui s'amusait. C'est quand même gentil de sa part, ses amis ont bien dû se moquer de lui.

Je passai le reste de la journée avec Angela, chez moi, à ne rien faire. Elle fut très gentille avec moi, elle me prépara à manger, me coula un bain et nous fîmes quelques devoirs ensemble. Malgré ça, j'avais toujours en tête ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mon mal de crâne m'y ramenait tout le temps, j'avais en tête une image de Edward avec moi dans ses bras.

J'avais cette image, mais ce n'était pas bien, je ne devais pas l'aimer, c'était un peu contre la nature.

Angela me proposa de dormir chez moi pour que je ne sois pas seule, je lui répondis que c'était gentil de sa part, mais que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

Elle s'en alla sans broncher en me souhaitant une bonne nuit, je ne fis pas long feu, j'allai directement au lit et sombrai dans un sommeil profond.

Ce matin-là, je pus me lever deux heures plus tard qu'à l'habitude, vu que je séchais les maths. J'avais encore un peu mal à la tête, mais je pense que ça va passer durant la journée. J'avais trop bu !

Je me rendis à mon cours de Français, bien réveillée. Je m'assis à côté d'Angela qui tirait une drôle de tête. Je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait, mais elle me répondit que tout allait comme sur des roulettes. Je n'étais pas convaincue de sa réponse, mais c'est une fille assez têtue, alors je n'en ai pas demandé plus.

Ce jour-là, Angela ne me parla pas beaucoup, elle était très pensive. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait, mais ça devait être assez important, et comme elle ne m'en parlait pas, ça ne devait pas trop me concerner…

Quand je me rendis à mon cours d'histoire, je croisais malheureusement Edward, il me regarda d'un air bizarre, mais qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui ? Je fis mine de ne pas le voir et me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour ne pas à avoir à lui parler. Il avait un regard interrogateur et surpris, il me dévisagea comme si je sortais de nulle part…

Je fus perturbée pendant tout mon cours, je me questionnais sur la raison de ce regard. Il se disait peut-être que j'étais une vrai alcolo, mais pourquoi avait-il eu ce regard ? Etait-il surpris de me voir, mais pourquoi ? Il pensait peut-être que, vu mon état, j'allai rester à la maison…

A midi, j'allai questionner Angela.

- Angi, qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Tu ne parles presque pas et, en plus, Edward m'a regardée de travers quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure… Bon, ça, c'est un détail, il doit juste me prendre pour une alcolo, mais toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a…

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je vais t'expliquer. Me dit-elle froidement. Ce matin, à la fin du cours de math', il m'a demandée de passer le voir. Figure-toi qu'il voulait prendre de tes nouvelles, car comme tu n'étais pas là, il croyait que tu étais encore malade. Alors j'ai dû lui mentir, je lui ai dit que tu n'allais probablement pas encore assez bien pour retourner en cours. Alors quand il t'a vue, il a dû comprendre que tu as séché. Tu n'as donc pas de cerveau ? Maintenant, c'est moi qu'il prend pour une menteuse, je pensais qu'hier tu disais ça pour rire, que tu n'allais pas vraiment sécher !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ce matin quand on s'est vu en français, j'aurais évité de me pointer devant lui !

- Je pensais que ce n'était pas grave… Mais effectivement j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de te mettre au courant.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je rentre chez moi et si tu le croises et qu'il te pose une question dis-lui que je ne suis pas venue à son cours car je n'allais pas bien, mais que j'ai cru que ça allait mieux, alors je suis revenue et que, ben, ça allait pas du tout, alors je suis rentrée chez moi, ok ?

- Mais ça ne tiens pas la route ton histoire !

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Sur ce, je me rendis sur le parking et rentrai chez moi.

La moitié de mon histoire était vraie, je ne me sentais pas très bien en ce moment, j'avais extrêmement mal au ventre. Je crois que c'est par rapport à ce qui se passe en ce moment, ça ne me sort pas de la tête…

C'est décidé, demain je vais suivre mes cours, sauf celui de math' et je ferais attention à ne pas me croiser Edward. Comme c'est un remplaçant, il ne va peut-être rien dire pour le moment et essayer de régler ça tout seul et espérer que ça passe.

La semaine se passa bien, je ne croisai pas Edward une seule fois, mais quand je vis arriver Angela avec un regard furieux vers moi, je compris qu'il y avait un problème…

* * *

**Alors?**

**Le Petit Bouton vert!**

**N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous Aimez ou pas!**

**Bisous**


	4. Prise de conscience

****

Bonjour bonjour!

**Merci beaucoup pour tout vos review, c'est vraiment gentil, vous êtes des amours!**

**Dans mes derniers chapitres, j'ai oublié une chose très importante. C'est de remercier ma Correctrice, Phika.. Sans elle, vous trouveriez pleins de fautes au cours de votre lecture. Je la remercie pour tout... :)**

**Les Personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Chapitre 3 :

_La semaine se passa bien, je ne croisai pas Edward une seule fois, mais quand je vis arriver Angela avec un regard furieux vers moi, je compris qu'il y avait un problème…  
_  
- Tu ne peux plus continuer de manquer les maths ! A la fin de l'heure, il m'a demandé de venir le voir, c'est ce que j'ai fait et il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Alors je lui ai dit que je n'en avais aucune idée, que je n'étais pas passée te voir. Alors, là, il m'a dit qu'il était au courant que tu avais séché tous ses cours car il avait demandé à tes autres profs si tu venais aux leurs, et ils ont répondu que oui ! Tu es dans la merde Bella Swan !

- Ca devait arriver… Bon, ne te mêle plus de tout ça, lundi je reviens en cours et on verra bien ce qu'il me dit. Je vais avoir encore plus de misère avec le retard que j'ai pris…

- Ca, il fallait y penser avant ! Tu sais, il m'a dit, que si c'était à cause de ce qui s'est passé samedi soir que tu ne venais plus à ses cours, qu'il était prêt à oublier du mieux qu'il pouvait et que, de toute façon, il ne mettait pas ça dans le même panier.

Angela était vraiment furieuse contre moi, mais je la comprenais, elle risquait d'avoir des ennuis par ma faute. Je verrais bien quelle sera la réaction d'Edward à mon retour, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop, peut-être qu'en lui expliquant… J'espère qu'il comprend pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, mais je risque de bien me faire crier dessus par le directeur, en tout cas.

Dimanche, je passai un bout de la journée avec Angela, je lui parlai de ce qui c'était passé. Je devai mettre les choses au clair, et je lui dis que si elle avait des problèmes à cause de ça, elle devait expliquer que tout était de ma faute, que je l'avais forcée à agir de la sorte. A la fin de la journée, c'était comme si rien de s'était passé, elle avait compris ma réaction et j'en fus soulagée.

Nous nous mangeâmes au restaurant et je lui offrai son repas. Elle avait l'air d'avoir déjà tout oublié, mais moi je gardais en tête que demain j'allais devoir faire face à Edward.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, je me réveillai à peu près toutes les deux heures, à vrai dire, j'étais pas mal inquiète.

Je me réveillai vers 5h00 et je ne réussis pas à me rendormir plus tard, alors je me levai et me préparai. Je ne mangeais pas non plus, je n'avais pas faim du tout et je ne me sentais pas bien, mais il fallait que j'y aille.

Je fis le chemin jusqu'à la fac en voiture, comme à mon habitude, me garai et allai attendre Angela devant son casier.

Quand elle me vit, elle me sourit, je le lui rendis, mais je me forçai, j'avais assez peur. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas Edward comme quelqu'un qui allait me crier dessus à n'en plus finir. Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse la morale, c'est tout. Il a presque mon âge et, peut-être, le fait que je l'aime doit jouer un rôle. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai peur…

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça le début des cours, j'eus une montée d'adrénaline, je devais affronter la réalité.

Quand j'entrai dans la classe, il était déjà là et quand il me vit, il avait une expression indéchiffrable, ce qui m'inquiéta. Et, s'il commençait à en parler devant tous le monde ? Non, il n'était pas sadique à ce point-là…

Le cours commença et Edward n'avait encore rien dit, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. J'interrogeai Angela du regard et elle haussa les épaules.

J'étais complètement perdue, je ne comprenais pas de quoi Edward parlait, c'est ça de manquer une semaine de cours quand on a déjà des lacunes. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rattraper tout le retard que j'ai accumulé, personne ne voudra m'aider, déjà que je ne comprends rien quand je suis ce qui se passe…

La fin du cours approchait et Edward ne m'avait encore rien dit. Peut-être que maintenant que je suis revenue, ma sorte de crise est passée et que c'est bon.

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se leva, ce fut une sorte de délivrance pour moi, je m'étais faite un sang d'encre pour rien !

- Bonne fin de journée à tous. Juste, Bella, tu passeras à mon bureau avant de sortir, s'il te plaît. Dit-il.

Quand il prononça mon nom, mon sang se figea, voilà le moment tant redouté, bon pas de panique, ça va aller.

Je rangeai mes affaires et, une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, je me rendis à son bureau pas très fière.

- Bon, commença-t-il, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es allé à tous tes cours sauf le mien, si tu avais une bonne explication… Je te le dis tout de suite, tes autres professeurs m'ont dit qu'ils allaient s'occuper de ta punition, comme je ne suis que remplaçant, mais j'ai demandé à m'en occuper…

- Ah, d'accord, dis-je gênée, en fait, je n'étais pas très bien avec ce qui s'est passé samedi soir, je ne m'en rappelais pas, à vrai dire, c'est Angela qui m'a racontée, d'ailleurs c'était très gentil de votre part.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je ne dis plus rien.

- Tu peux me tutoyer… Tu sais, je me suis bien dit que ça devait être la raison, mais tu sais, il faut savoir faire la différence entre le professionnel et la vie à l'extérieur. Ce qui s'est passé samedi soir, pour moi, c'était vraiment pour aider, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé ici, je l'aurais oublié si tu n'en avais pas fait tout un plat ! Je ne vais pas te punir, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à m'en occuper moi-même, car je pensais savoir et j'avais raison, j'ai bien fait…

- Merci, mais j'aurais dû venir, je me suis un peu comportée comme une gamine et …

- Non, je comprends... un peu, dit-il compréhensif, mais que tu ne viennes pas le premier, voir le deuxième, ok, mais toute la semaine… Sans compter que tu as vraiment des difficultés en math'. Tu as pris beaucoup de retard, ça s'est confirmé aujourd'hui, j'ai vu que tu peinais à suivre et à comprendre.

- Oui, c'est nul de ma part. Je vais demander si Angela ou quelqu'un d'autre pourrait m'aider, je vais me débrouiller. Je pensais que vous…

- Tu… rigola-t-il

- Je pensais que tu allais me crier dessus, en fait… avouais-je honteuse

- Te quoi ? Hahahahaha, c'est la meilleure ! Je n'aurais même pas su comment le faire ! Rigola-t-il de plus belle.

Je fus prise de rire aussi, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir une discussion comme ça, j'aurai imaginé que ça se serait mal fini ou, en tout cas, me faire bien sermonner…

- Merci de vous, heu, te montrer aussi compréhensif, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, je suis un peu surprise, en bien !

- Tu sais, c'est normal. Je pense que, au lieu de demander l'aide d'Angela, tu devrais demander à quelqu'un de mieux adapté pour t'aider, avec la peine que tu as… Désolé, mais c'est vrai !

- Oui, j'avoue… Mais à qui ? M. Theubet est malade et c'est le seul prof de math dans les environs… Sinon je pourrais passer une annonce, oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire… De toute façon, je ne vois pas trop à qui je pourrais demander d'autre.

- Vraiment ? Moi je pense à quelqu'un de l'université, sourit-il

- Heu…

- Je peux t'aider si tu me promets d'essayer de comprendre et de venir quand je te le demande.

- Vous feriez ça ? Même si je ne suis pas venue toute une semaine à vos cours ?

- Oui, seulement à une condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu me tutoies, c'est trop bizarre pour moi quand on me dit "vous" ou "monsieur Cullen" ou tout simplement "monsieur", donc c'est là ma condition en plus des deux autres…

- Si c'est seulement ça… Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter, je ne veux pas prendre de ton temps juste pour une bêtise que j'ai faite et que je n'ai pas assumée par la suite.

- Tu sais, il suffit que tu rattrapes le retard de cette semaine et je te laisse tranquille. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que, à cause de ça, tu es encore plus de problèmes en math'. Le but de chaque professeur est que leurs élèves réussissent et comprennent ce qu'on leur explique, car s'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est un peu un échec pour nous.

- Mais si des gens, comme moi, sont nuls et ne comprennent jamais rien, ce n'est en rien un échec pour vous.

- Si, pour moi si, c'est pour ça que je veux t'aider, mais aussi parce que je t'apprécie, tu as un bon caractère et tu n'es pas une fille compliquée. Bon je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu as cours de français, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Oui, Avec M. Etter, tu pourrais me faire une excuse pour mon retard ?

- Tout de suite…

Il commença à écrire sur un billet la raison de mon retard, il écrivit même qu'il m'avait punie et que tout était arrangé, de ne pas m'embêter encore avec ça, qu'il s'en était bien assez occupé. Il signa et me donna le mot.

- Merci beaucoup, ajoutai-je

- De rien, aller file ! Ah, j'oubliai, passe me voir à la fin de la journée, nous fixerons les jours et heures de rattrapage...

Je sortis de la salle soulagée. J'étais un peu en état de choc, il avait été si gentil ! Qu'il comprenne ma réaction, d'accord, mais qu'il me propose son aide alors que c'est de ma faute si j'avais du retard, je n'y comprends plus rien…

Par contre quand il avait prononcé les mots «c'est pour ça que je veux t'aider, mais aussi parce que je t'apprécie, tu as un bon caractère et tu n'es pas une fille compliquée», j'avais eu chaud au cœur, il ne me détestait pas et ne me prenait pas pour une alcoolique, enfin, à ce que je sache.

C'est l'esprit léger que je me rendis en français, en entrant en classe, je vis le regard un peu anxieux d'Angela se poser sur moi, je lui fis un sourire sincère, cette fois-ci, et elle comprit puisqu'elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

M. Etter s'énerva, il m'a dit qu'en plus d'avoir manqué pas mal de cours la semaine passée, maintenant j'arrivais en retard à mes cours, ça allait vraiment mal se passer pour moi, si je continuais sur cette lancée.

C'est avec un air provoquant que j'allais lui donner le billet, fait soigneusement par Edward, où était noté un petit mensonge. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture du mot, son visage vira quelque peu au rouge. Il s'excusa et me demanda d'aller m'asseoir. Quelques murmures et quelques rires traversèrent la salle et M. Etter réclama le silence puis le cours reprit.

Angela m'interrogea du regard, mais je lui répondis que je lui raconterai à midi.

Durant toute la matinée, j'étais sur mon petit nuage, ma journée avait débuté tellement mal, et maintenant je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Edward m'appréciait, j'allais passer, cette semaine, plus de temps avec lui pour rattraper mon retard et j'avais cloué le bec à mon prof de français, en gros, magnifique journée !

A midi, j'eus droit à un véritable interrogatoire, Angela n'arrêtait pas. Elle me posait question sur question, et elle n'en revenait pas de la façon dont s'étaient déroulées les choses. Et quand je lui appris pour les cours de rattrapage, elle en fut bouche bée, ce fut le bouquet final. Comme moi, elle ne pensait pas à une telle réaction. C'est avec joie et bonne humeur que je repris les cours l'après-midi, j'eus droit à des regards interrogateurs par rapport à mon attitude, mais comme réponse ils n'eurent qu'un sourire de ma part.

Quand mes cours furent terminés, je me rendis directement à la salle de M. Theubet, qui maintenant était celle de Edward, il fallait maintenant que l'on décide de « l'horaire ».

Lorsque j'arrivai, il était déjà là, alors je frappai deux coups timides sur la porte. Il leva la tête et me fit signe d'entrer.

- Salut, M'accueillit-il

- Bonjour…

- Alors, quand est-ce que ça irait pour toi ?

- Ton heure sera mon heure ! Ironisai-je

- Parfait, alors… (Il regarda son planning) en fait, le problème est que directement après la fin des cours je suis occupé…

- Sinon ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, ne t'embête pas pour moi.

- Non, je te l'ai proposé, c'est mon problème… Maintenant, tu n'as rien, tu peux toujours revenir vers 18h00 ici et on s'occupe de ça dans cette classe.

- Le problème, c'est qu'ils ferment les portes à 17h30, mais je ne sais pas si les profs peuvent quand même venir, il faudrait demander…

- Sinon, je viens chez toi ou toi tu viens chez moi, à moins que ça ne te gêne, ce que je comprendrais.

- Je préférerais qu'on fasse ça ici… affirmai-je en rougissant.

L'idée de me trouver chez lui ou chez moi, rien que tous les deux ne me déplaisait pas, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne serais pas capable de me concentrer et je serais bien trop gênée…

- Pas de problème ! Je me renseigne et je te redis ça demain, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci… Bonne fin de journée

- Bye !

Je rentrai chez moi plus heureuse que jamais, pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi, quoique… Je trouvai que, contrairement, à l'année passée, elle avait bien commencée, j'avais une nouvelle amie, un bon prof de math', et… c'est tout. C'était parfait comme ça, il ne fallait rien changer.

Il y avait quatre messages sur mon répondeur quand j'entrais dans l'appartement, tous venaient d'Angela, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Je les écoutai :

« C'est moi, rappelle-moi vite ! »

« Non mais tu es où ? Ca fait dix minutes que tu devrais être rentrée et tu ne réponds pas sur ton natel ! Rappelle-moi »

« Bell's… Je commence à désespérer là… Je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec Edward ! »

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'écouter le dernier, je me doutais bien de son contenu… Quelque chose du genre : Si tu ne m'appelles pas dans les trente minutes qui viennent j'appelle la police !

J'appelai Angela sans hésiter et elle décrocha à la première sonnerie en déclarant : Enfin !

Je passai la soirée au téléphone avec elle, elle n'en revenait toujours pas et ne cessait de me dire que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas proposé son aide. Alors je lui ai raconté que si un élève échouait, cela voulait dire que le prof avait mal fait son travail et que c'était seulement pour cette raison qu'il avait proposé de m'aider.

Ensuite elle me demanda ce qu'il avait écrit sur le bout de papier pour que notre prof principal réagisse comme ça. Je lui ai dit la vérité quand au contenu du mot, mais je ne lui avouais pas qu'il ne m'avait pas donné de punition, Edward m'avait demandée de n'en parler à personne, même pas à elle, alors je n'avais rien dit.

Contrairement à la nuit passée, je dormis vraiment bien, tout allait pour le mieux pour le moment. Ce fut une nuit calme, sans rêve, ni cauchemar.

Je me réveillai en forme, de bonne humeur. Je me préparai en chantant et je partis chercher Angela, car elle me l'avait demandée au téléphone hier. Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas pensé, mais au lieu de passer deux heures et demies au téléphone, elle aurait pu venir chez moi… Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle était presque hystérique, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, elle était presque aussi heureuse que moi, ça faisait plaisir à voir, mais en même temps, sa réaction était un peu excessive.

A l'université, elle ne me parlait que de ça et je commençais à en avoir un peu marre… C'est bon, c'est cool, mais il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! C'est comme le potin du mois, si on veut, mais heureusement que je lui ai demandé de n'en parler à personne, sinon je pense que tout le monde serait au courant.

Le cours de math' se passa bien, je ne comprenais toujours rien, mais j'allais rattraper le retard, pas de soucis ! Le plus embêtant était que plus j'attendais pour rattraper mon retard, plus j'en avais.

A la fin du cours, Edward me demanda de venir le voir, pendant que les autres s'en allaient, mais Angela m'attendait juste à côté. Edward lui demanda de nous laisser seuls et après une petite grimace, elle s'en alla.

- Y'a une petite complication, mais ce n'est pas grave… commença-t-il

* * *

**J'espère qu'il n'y a plus d'erreur dans les prénoms!**

**Donnez-moi votre avis, bon ou mauvais.**

**Dites-moi aussi si vous voyez des choses à améliorer!**

**Une Review, pour moi :)**

**Bisous**


	5. Les cours

**Alors me revoir là avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!**

**Je remercie tout le monde, autant pour les review et pour celles ( ceux? ) qui me mettent en alerte ! Vous êtes adorables!**

**Merci à Phika pour ses corrections!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer ;)**

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_- Y'a une petite complication, mais ce n'est pas grave… commença-t-il._

- Quel genre de complication ? demandais-je un peu inquiète.

- Rien de grave, c'est juste qu'en tant que remplaçant, je n'ai pas le même droit que les vrais profs, alors je n'ai pas le droit de revenir après la fermeture des portes… Alors on devra s'organiser pour aller soit chez toi, soit chez moi. C'est sûr que, pour moi, ce serait préférable chez toi, mais à toi de me dire…

Là, j'étais vraiment embarrassée, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi… Je ne veux ni qu'il vienne chez moi et ni que j'aille chez lui ! Mais le mieux était quand même chez moi, il connaît où c'est.

- Peut-être chez moi, tu sais où ça se trouve…

- Pour moi, ça roule. Tu trouves que trois fois par semaine c'est trop ?

- Non, c'est bon… Quels jours ?

- Lundi, mercredi et vendredi ?

- Parfait, donc tu viens chez moi vers 18h00 ?

- OK, il faudrait juste que tu prennes tes affaires de mathématiques avec toi.

- Ok… Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça, qu'un prof vienne chez moi…

- Je comprends, moi non plus, ne t'inquiète pas. Je fais ça pour toi, donc si vraiment ça t'embête, on annule tout…

- Non, je voulais juste te mettre au courant.

- Donc demain à 18h00 chez toi !

Ce soir-là, il fallait que je reste tranquille chez moi, il fallait que je me prépare un peu pour demain. Bon, nous allions nous mettre dans la cuisine, sur la table, et s'il a faim, ce serait mieux que j'aie quelque chose à manger…

Je me mis donc à la cuisine et préparai de bonnes lasagnes à la crème. Je garderais les restes pour demain au cas où.

Je les mangeai devant la télévision en regardant les Experts Manhattan.

***

A midi je racontais à Angela qu'Edward allait venir chez moi pour les cours car nous ne pouvions pas faire ça à l'école. Elle trouvait ça plutôt cool pour moi, elle m'a dit qu'on serait plus tranquilles et que personne ne nous dérangerait, mais je lui répondis que nous n'allions que faire des maths et rien d'autre, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait.

En rentrant de l'université, je fis mes devoirs et mis mes affaires de maths de côté pour après. Après… J'espérais que ça passe vite et que ne soyons pas trop mal à l'aise…

Je pris une douche pour me détendre et lavai aussi mes cheveux, je me sentais toujours mieux quand ils étaient tout propres. Je mis un jeans et un top avec une jaquette par-dessus, une tenue assez décontractée.

A 18h10, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ça ne pouvait être que lui. J'ouvris la porte et mon cœur rata un battement, c'était lui.

Comme toujours, il était beau, avec sa chemise un peu ouverte, laissant paraître un bout de son torse et son jeans. Il me sourit et me salua, je le fis entrer. Je lui ai dit qu'une visite était inutile vu qu'il connaissait déjà, mais il m'avait répondu qu'il avait juste vu ma chambre et la cuisine. Je lui montrai alors le reste de l'appartement, ce qui voulait dire la salle de bain et le salon…

Durant ses explications, j'avais vraiment du mal à suivre, j'étais vraiment gênée et il le comprit vite, car à chaque fois qu'il me posait une question, je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- Bon, soupira-t-il, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, je comprends, mais il faudra bien que tu t'y habitues, sinon, tu ne rattraperas jamais le retard que tu as pris. Plus on le rattrapera vite, plus vite tu te débarrasseras de moi, à toi de voir.

- Je sais, mais c'est trop bizarre pour moi de me trouver ici avec vous, heu, toi. Déjà que ça n'aurait pas été facile à l'école, alors je te laisse imaginer ici.

- Ca, j'ai compris, pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile. N'oublie pas que je suis juste là pour t'aider, tout ce qui se dit ici n'en sortira pas, donc relaxes-toi et ça ira.

- Je vais essayer… bon, continuons, lâchai-je vaincue

Ce qu'il venait de me dire me soulagea un peu, il n'était pas trop relaxe et ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus.

Je regardai ma montre, il était 19h00, je commençai à avoir faim, alors je demandai à Edward si lui aussi avait faim. Comme il répondit par la positive, je nous servis des lasagnes et nous continuâmes à travailler.

J'avais beaucoup plus de facilité à comprendre quand il m'expliquait, j'arrivais mieux à me concentrer vers la fin et j'avais déjà rattrapé un peu de mon retard, il me dit qu'à ce rythme-là, nous n'en aurions que pour deux semaines, voir moins.

Juste deux minuscules semaines ? C'est vraiment peu…

Une demi-heure après avoir mangé, je lui rappelais qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Il s'excusa d'avoir traîné, mais je lui répétai par deux fois que ce n'était vraiment pas grave et, qu'au moins, il avait mangé.

- Tu es venu en voiture ? Demandai-je

- Non, j'ai pris le bus depuis le fitness… Avoua-t-il

- Ah, je comprends pourquoi tu es pris, maintenant. Mais il n'y a plus de bus à cette heure-ci, je peux te ramener si tu veux, plutôt que de marcher…

- Non, ça ne sert à rien, j'habite à trois rues d'ici, ce n'est pas la peine, mais c'est gentil. Je resterais moins longtemps les prochaines fois, je te prends pas mal de temps, tu as sûrement autre chose à faire…

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas le temps qui me manque, je suis sûre que tu dis ça, parce que tu veux être plus vite chez toi et que c'est toi qui à autre chose à faire, je me trompe ? Ironisai-je

- Tout à fait ! Si tu veux tout savoir, quand je serais à la maison, je corrigerais quelques examens d'une autre classe et, après, je me mettrais devant la télé, donc non, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

- Bon, ben, dans ce cas, j'espère qu'ils passent un bon film à la télé !

- Merci, bonne soirée

Il s'en alla et me laissa seule avec mes pensées. Je repassai dans ma tête la soirée… Tout s'était plutôt bien passé et j'avais beaucoup mieux compris ce qu'il m'avait raconté, cette fois-ci. Si ça se trouve, je vais devenir une pro des maths ! Mais le problème c'est que je n'aurais plus besoin de lui, ce qui m'attrista. Moi je trouvais ça bien de passer trois soirs par semaine avec lui, j'aimais plutôt ça…

Mon téléphone sonna et l'afficheur m'indiqua que c'était Angela, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de tout lui raconter encore une fois, elle attendra demain. Je laissai sonner et l'éteignis quand elle raccrocha.

Quand je croisai Angela le lendemain, elle me sermonna parce que je n'avais pas répondu, je lui dis que j'avais oublié mon téléphone dans mon casier, mais elle ne me crut pas. Je dus quand même tout lui raconter et elle fut déçue quand je lui dis que nous n'avions fait que des maths. Je lui demandais en quoi elle était déçue et elle me répondit qu'elle s'attendait à entendre quelque chose de croustillant. Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout d'elle, elle a toujours été comme ça je crois…

J'avais effectué quatre cours avec Edward et il ne m'en restait déjà plus que deux, l'avant-dernier était ce soir. C'était assez spécial comme cours, parce que je n'avais pas l'impression que nous avancions beaucoup, lui, au contraire, me certifia que nous avancions rapidement. Nous rigolions beaucoup aussi, nous parlions souvent de tout et de rien en faisant les maths, c'est ça que j'appréciais, il savait s'y prendre avec moi. D'ailleurs, j'arrivais beaucoup mieux à suivre en classe maintenant que mon retard était rattrapé, mais je pense que, par la suite,les difficultés reviendront. J'aimerais bien lui demander de continuer ses cours, même si c'était une fois par semaine, ça m'aiderait pas mal, et je pourrais peut-être mieux le connaître, car jusque-là nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé de nous-mêmes.

A 18h00, il sonna à la porte et j'allai lui ouvrir. Nous avions pris l'habitude de manger ensemble pendant que nous faisions les maths.

Vers le milieu de la soirée, il m'avoua qu'il en avait marre de travailler, qu'il en avait déjà assez fait aujourd'hui. Je lui proposai de commander une pizza comme je n'avais rien préparé, il accepta et nous discutâmes en attendant de nous les faire livrer.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, quand je suis là, à t'aider pour les math', je ne me considère pas comme ton prof… Je sais pas, c'est différent, on rit beaucoup, on parle de plein de choses, on mange, c'est spécial. Je ne sais pas comment je nous considère et toi ?

- Je me disais un peu la même chose, même si, au fond de moi, tu es quand même mon professeur, mais je pense que ton âge y joue pour quelque chose aussi, riais-je, je n'arrive pas à me dire que tu m'enseignes, mais, en même temps, c'est vrai. Comme tu dis, on rit beaucoup ensemble… Mais je me disais que je ne connaissais rien de toi, mais tu as raison, c'est assez spécial, car je ne peux pas te considérer comme un ami.

- Oui, c'est assez compliqué ! Et, de toute manière, notre dernier cours ensemble est vendredi, donc pas besoin de s'en faire avec ça, ça n'a pas une réelle importance…

Mon dernier cours… Déjà dans deux jours, ça avait passé tellement vite, je ne voulais pas que ce soit la fin, pour deux raisons, la première était que j'aurais de nouveau des difficultés en math' et que je serais toujours à la traîne et la deuxième était que j'appréciais bien trop sa compagnie.

Je pense donc que je vais suivre le conseil d'Angela et que je vais lui demander de continuer ses cours…

- Edward, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, est-ce que tu pourrais…

Ma phrase fut interrompue par le livreur de pizza qui sonna à la porte, pile au mauvais moment…

Il alla les chercher, les posa sur la table et revint s'asseoir vers moi.

- Oui ? Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

- Non… Ce n'est pas important, mangeons !

Nous mangeâmes en silence, nous ne savions pas quoi nous dire à ce moment précis. Edward devait trouver ce silence aussi pesant que moi car il finit par le briser :

- Maintenant que tu as rattrapé tout le retard, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour les maths. Tu vas être obligée d'avoir des bons résultats !

C'était le moment, il fallait que je lui demande, sinon, c'était foutu…

- Justement…

Vas-y, dis-le !

- On verra, si je n'y arrive pas, tu pourrais continuer à me donner des cours, non ? Je peux te payer ! Déclarais-je en rigolant.

- Ca, c'est à voir, déclara-t-il sérieux, non, franchement, si c'est le cas, je t'aiderais volontiers !

- Je crois que ce serait mieux de ne pas tester sans tes cours, tu n'as qu'à demander à voir mes résultats de l'année passée pour comprendre…

- Je vois…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et me regarda d'un air songeur.

- Le problème est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le rythme, commença-t-il, trois fois par semaine ça fait beaucoup et…

- Je ne te demande pas autant que ça, répondis-je, ce serait plutôt juste une fois par semaine…

- Ah, dans ce cas, c'est parfait pour moi, on garde le mercredi, ou tu préfères en fin de semaine pour que nous puissions revoir ce qui a été fait dans la semaine ?

- Moi, les deux me conviennent, tu décides.

- Peut-être que le vendredi serait mieux, non ?

- Ça me va… Même heure ?

- Oui, je pense que je resterais un peu plus longtemps, comme nous aurons pas mal à voir.

- Parfait, je te paierai, pas de soucis, je prends pas mal de ton temps.

- Non, s'il te plaît pas de ça, je le fais pour te rendre service…

- Mais, je…

- Pas de mais, si tu n'es pas contente, pas de cours, dit-il sur un ton sec.

J'acceptais donc, pas moyen de discuter avec lui…

Oh, qu'il était sexy quand il était sec, je me demande si… Non ! C'est ton prof Bella !

Lorsqu'il s'en alla, ce soir-là, ce fût la première fois que je ressentis une sorte de vide. Pas en moi, mais dans mon appartement, j'avais pris l'habitude de sa compagnie et j'aimais ça, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs… Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment…

Edward était vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, je ne connaissais aucun garçon comme lui jusqu'à maintenant, il était doux, gentil, attentionné et surtout, il ne pensait pas qu'à lui. En plus de toutes ces qualités, il était beau, mais réellement, il avait un certain charme, ce que j'aimais beaucoup.

Je laissais mon esprit divaguer pendant que je cherchais le sommeil, je le trouvai facilement et sombrai profondément.

Je ne vivais, presque, plus que pour deux choses, Angela, c'était avec elle que j'attrapais des fous rire à n'en plus finir, à elle que je racontais tout, pour dire, je faisais tout avec elle et nous n'avions aucun secret… La deuxième chose était mes cours du vendredi soir avec Ed', comme je le surnommais avec Angela… Nous passions toujours un bon moment tous les deux, au niveau professionnel, bien-sûr… Je voudrais bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus entre nous… Pas forcément de l'amour, car un gars parfait comme lui, n'aimerait jamais une fille banale comme moi.

Chaque vendredi soir, Edward partait de plus en plus tard, car, au moment du départ, il me faisait toujours des blagues ou nous discutions encore de quelque chose.

Un soir, alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte, il sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, puis se lança finalement :

- Tu sais, je passe vraiment des bons moments avec toi, je sais que c'est un peu déplacé de dire ça, vu que je suis ton prof, mais je voulais que tu saches que si je n'étais pas ton remplaçant, je pense que nous serions déjà de bons amis.

Il avait dit ça rapidement, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il devait évacuer et qu'il voulait déjà me le dire depuis un petit moment.

Sur le coup, je fus un peu choquée par ses paroles et je ne sus quoi répondre.

Comme je ne disais rien, il me sourit et disparut derrière la porte. Ce n'est que quand je fus au calme que je trouvai LA réponse que j'aurais dû lui dire. C'est toujours pareil avec moi, sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais par la suite, je trouve toujours la réplique parfaite.

Edward ne s'était jamais livré à moi comme il l'avait fait ce soir, jusqu'à maintenant, pour moi il était resté le prof…

Des fois, quand il me faisait rire, il me ramenait toujours à l'ordre pour me dire que si nous ne travaillions pas, je n'aurais pas de bons résultats.

Mais cette fois-ci, ça avait été différent, ses paroles voulaient dire qu'il m'appréciait et que si ça avait été possible, nous serions amis.

J'aurais beaucoup apprécié que nous puissions l'être, mais, par son métier, c'était impossible…

Toute la semaine, sa phrase ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête. Nous pouvions très bien être amis, si nous ne mettions personne au courant, mais, en même temps, ce ne serait pas une amitié très développée, elle se résumerait à nos rencontres du vendredi soir.

D'habitude, durant les cours de math, je suivais et prenais des notes, comme ça le vendredi nous les regardions avec Edward et il me demandait si j'avais des questions par rapport à son cours. Mais, cette semaine, il me fut impossible d'en prendre, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer plus de deux minutes d'affilée. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire à Edward là-dessus, mais je trouverais bien quelque chose.

Angela me trouvait bizarre cette semaine, mais je ne voulais et je ne pouvais rien lui dire, car si finalement nous devenions « amis », personne, même pas Angela, ne devait être au courant de ce qui se passait.

***

Edward allait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes et je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire… J'avais deux options qui s'offraient à moi, soit je lui raconte n'importe quoi, mais mon histoire ne tiendrait sûrement pas la route, soit je lui raconte la vérité, et il risque de me prendre un peu pour une folle.

Depuis deux semaines, il ne prenait plus la peine de sonner avant d'entrer, je ne pouvais donc pas me préparer à son arrivée.

J'étais dans la cuisine quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, il me salua comme si rien ne s'était passé la dernière fois, alors j'essayais de faire pareil. Je tentais de repousser au maximum le moment où il voudrait voir mon cahier, mais cet instant finit par arriver.

- Où est ton cahier avec tes notes ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Sur la table du salon… Je reviens, je vais nous chercher à boire.

En réalité, je ne voulais pas être à côté de lui quand il ouvrirait mon cahier et qu'il ne verrait aucune note, mais juste des pages blanches.

J'entendis qu'il ouvrit mon cahier, et il poussa un soupir, c'était la première fois que je ne faisais pas mon travail, il m'avait d'ailleurs dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait comme il le fallait, il arrêterait les cours, mais je ne voulais pas…

Il referma mon cahier et attendit que je le rejoigne. Lorsque je fis mon apparition dans la pièce, il ne me quitta pas des yeux. Il ne disait pas un mot, il attendait que je prenne la parole, ce que je ne fis pas. Je trouvais que le silence commençait à devenir pesant, j'avais beau avoir envie de lui dire quelque chose, rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

Comme je ne disais rien, il prit la parole :

- Bella… J'ai bien vu que tu ne prenais aucune note durant mes cours et je n'ai rien dit car je sais que c'est en grande partie ma faute. La semaine passée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit. Je sais très bien qu'une telle relation n'est pas autorisée, mais j'ai envie de te connaître… Ca peut paraître débile, mais j'ai besoin d'une amie comme toi, tout ne va pas pour le mieux pour moi…

- J-je… bredouillai-je, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Juste que si tu veux me parler, tu peux, les amis ça sert à ça, lui souriais-je

Il me rendit le plus beau des sourire, pour lui, ma phrase signifiait que je l'acceptais.

Il me raconta pourquoi tout n'allait pas pour le mieux pour lui. Avant de déménager ici pour remplacer, il avait une copine avec qui tout allait plutôt bien, mais le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser, en lui disant qu'il déménageait, et elle l'a très mal pris en l'apprenant. Depuis, ils ne sont plus ensemble, mais il m'avoua qu'il n'était pas spécialement triste juste pour ça, mais qu'il était aussi nostalgique, car beaucoup de choses lui manquaient, dont ses amis. Comme ici il n'avait encore personne, d'où le besoin de m'avoir moi.

Mais, au fond de moi, je savais très bien que notre nouvelle amitié n'était pas une bonne chose, ce que je ne m'empêchais pas de lui dire :

- Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire car si quelqu'un l'apprenait, tu pourrais perdre ton travail par ma faute.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis avec ça… Je sais que tu sauras être discrète. Je te fais confiance pour ça, dit-il sincère.

Je passais la meilleure des soirées en sa compagnie. Je ne le montrais pas, mais j'étais sur mon petit nuage… C'est lui qui avait voulu cette relation et je ne m'en plaignais pas du tout. Même au plus profond de moi, je n'avais jamais rien imaginé de tel. Ce prof, au corps et aux yeux si parfaits, je devais maintenant le considérer autrement que comme mon prof, sauf à l'université. Nous n'aurions pas une amitié très normale, mais c'était mieux que rien, nous avions maintenant quelqu'un à qui parler en cas de mauvaise passe ou autre. Bon, moi j'avais de toute manière Angela, j'irais plus facilement me confier à elle qu'à Edward…

Nous étions sur le pas de la porte, comme à notre habitude, à échanger nos derniers mots, lorsque, sans crier gare, il déposa un bisou sur ma joue est parti sans se retourner.

Comme une idiote, je restai là sans bouger à regarder le vide et à essayer de comprendre. Serait-ce la preuve formelle de notre amitié ?

* * *

**Alors?**

**Si vous pensez comme Bella que c'est la preuve de leur amitier, bah dites le moi ;)**

**Si vous pensez autre chose, je vous écoute!**

**Dis-moi tout, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez moi aimé et ce que vous avec détesté!**

**Bisous et A dans pas trop longtemps pour la suite j'espère !**


	6. L'incendie

**Bonjour tout le monde...**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant mon histoire...**

**Je ne posterai que une fois par semaine, il me faut le temps d'écrire, je ne suis pas super rapide.**

**Je remercie tout le monde, pour tout. Toutes les review, toutes les personnes m'ayant mise en alerte... MERCI**

**Merci à ma Correctrice, Phika, que j'adore :D**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5, L'incendie

_Comme une idiote, je restais là, sans bouger, à regarder le vide et à essayer de comprendre. Serait-ce la preuve formelle de notre amitié ?_

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, de ce qui s'était passé, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser.

A son contact, mes joues s'étaient enflammées à l'endroit où il avait posé ses douces lèvres. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose et ça m'enchantait que s'en soit lui l'auteur.

Je planai sur mon petit nuage depuis et on me reprocha à plusieurs reprises d'être dans la lune.

Mais, le mercredi, je tombai de mon nuage pour revenir à la réalité… Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi tout était normal, ma soirée se déroulait bien, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un cri dans le couloir :

- AU FEU !

Mon sang se glaça. Du feu, dans mon appartement ?

Sans réfléchir, j'empoignai un sac et fourrai des habits à l'intérieur et pris quelques affaires que je trouvais nécessaire.

Je sortis au pas de course, mais en arrivant en haut de l'escalier, le feu y était déjà. Je me rendis alors en direction de l'ascenseur mais je me rappelai que c'était la dernière chose à faire en cas de feu. Je rebroussai chemin, me rendis chez moi et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Au loin, j'entendais les sirènes de pompiers. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, le mélange de stress et de fumée qui commençait à entrer me fit perdre connaissance.

***

« Bip, bip, bip, … »  
Ce bruit m'énervait…  
« Bip, bip, bip, … »

Je me rendormis.

***

Lorsque je me réveillai, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais… Il y avait une lumière puissante au dessus de moi et j'avais de la peine à garder mes yeux ouverts. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit un peu partout, des bruits de pas, des voix qui m'étaient inconnues, ainsi que d'autres bip-bip…

Quand mes yeux s'habituèrent enfin à l'éclairage, je reconnus l'endroit. J'étais dans un hôpital, j'y étais déjà venue assez de fois, on le comprenait quand on voyait ma maladresse.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais ici, je ne me rappelais rien, j'avais comme un trou de mémoire.

Cela devait faire à peu près une heure que j'étais réveillée quand quelqu'un fit son apparition dans ma chambre d'hôpital. C'était Angela.

- Oh, fit-elle surprise, tu t'es enfin réveillée ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- J-je vais bien, répondis-je la gorge sèche. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous sommes vendredi. Mercredi le feu a pris dans ton immeuble et on t'a retrouvée évanouie au milieu de ton salon. Tu as eu de la chance, les flammes commençaient à entrer chez toi quand les pompiers t'on sauvée. Et depuis tu étais dans une sorte de petit coma, mais tu n'as rien de grave. Par contre, les pompiers n'ont rien pu récupérer chez toi, mais ils ont pris le sac que tu avais sur le dos.

- Oh… Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis ici alors. Mais je vais habiter où maintenant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi en attendant de te trouver un autre endroit où te loger.

- Merci ! Mais ça risque de prendre un moment, il n'y a plus beaucoup d'appartement bon marché à Londres.

- Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux, c'est fait pour ça les amies.

- Merci…

Je dus passer le reste de la journée ainsi que la nuit de vendredi à l'hôpital car on devait encore me faire passer quelques tests pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

Ce fut donc avec mélancolie que j'allai voir les décombres le samedi après-midi. Tout avait brûlé, tout. Il ne restait plus qu'un morceau de bâtiment cramé…

D'un pas lent, je me rendis jusqu'à l'appartement d'Angela où elle m'attendait.

On avait fait mon changement d'adresse, mon domicile était pour le moment chez elle.

Elle avait préparé le canapé-lit pour moi, j'occupais ainsi le salon. Sur mon lit se trouvait une lettre.

- Angela ? J'ai déjà reçu du courrier ? Le changement d'adresse s'est fait ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, regarde, la lettre n'est pas timbrée, c'est quelqu'un qui est venu le déposer je pense…

Je m'assis sur la chaise du salon et ouvris la lettre.

Bella,

J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé et j'espère que tu vas mieux.

C'est Angela qui m'a donné de tes nouvelles… C'est affreux ce qui s'est passé… Pour tout te dire, je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi, je voulais passer te voir à l'hôpital, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, je suis désolé.

Je n'aime pas savoir quelqu'un que je connais à l'hôpital, d'autant plus si je l'apprécie.

Je voulais aussi te dire que si tu veux faire une pause pour les cours de maths, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Par contre, si tu veux les continuer, je peux venir chez Angela, même si je pense que tu ne préfères pas. Je te propose, donc, de venir chez moi, nous y serons tranquilles.

Là où j'habite, j'ai un lit de trop si tu ne sais pas où vivre, mais je pense que c'est bon vu que ton changement d'adresse est en train de s'effectuer.

Au moindre problème tu peux me contacter, je te laisse mon adresse ainsi que mon numéro de téléphone, n'hésite pas…

A bientôt, j'espère,

Edward C.

Je devais rêver… Comment se faisait-il qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Durant ma lecture, un sourire béat s'était installé sur mon visage, car dès le début j'avais reconnu sa superbe écriture. Il me disait qu'il me laissait son adresse ainsi que son numéro de téléphone, mais il ne l'avait écrit nulle part dans sa lettre.

Je me réjouissai déjà d'être lundi pour le revoir, même si c'était en math. Le simple fait de le savoir dans la même pièce que moi me réconfortait.

J'avais réellement des sentiments pour lui, je ne pouvais pas me mentir, c'était évident. J'adorais les moments passés avec lui et chaque fois que je devais le quitter, j'avais comme un pincement au cœur.

D'un autre côté, je me demandais comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'une personne comme lui, c'était presque obligé en voyant sa beauté et sa gentillesse.

- Bella, de qui est cette lettre ? me demanda-t-elle

- Je… balbutiai-je, je ne connais pas la personne, sûrement quelqu'un du lycée qui a appris ce qui m'est arrivé, inventai-je

- Ok… je vais faire quelques courses pour le souper, je reviens dans pas longtemps, fait comme chez toi !

Quand la porte se referma, je relus une fois la lettre, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, je nageais en plein bonheur.

Lorsque je voulus remettre la lettre dans son enveloppe, je remarquai qu'un bout de papier trainait encore à l'intérieur. Je le pris, Edward m'écrivait que si je voulais lui répondre, je pouvais le faire. Sur le papier, il avait soigneusement écrit où il habitait ainsi que son numéro de téléphone que j'enregistrai directement dans mon téléphone portable. En effet, ce n'était guère loin de chez moi.

Je pris une feuille et lui répondis.

Cher Edward,

Tout d'abord, je voulais te remercier pour ta lettre qui m'a beaucoup touchée.

C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi et de t'être donner la peine de m'écrire.

Je vais beaucoup mieux, en fait, je ne savais même pas ce qui m'était arrivé, je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, j'ai eu comme un trou de mémoire. Il faut croire que c'est fréquent avec moi, à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de pas normal. (Je pense ici au soir où tu m'a ramenée chez moi…)

Pour ce qui est des cours de maths, je pense en effet qu'il serait mieux de faire une petite pause, même si ce n'est que d'une semaine, le temps que je me sente à l'aise chez Angela. Mais je pense quand même que ce serait mieux chez toi, car sinon Angela se rendrait compte que notre relation n'est pas celle qu'elle devrait être. On en discutera en temps voulu à l'université…

Merci pour me proposer un lit chez toi mais, en plus de me rendre mal à l'aise si je venais, Angela m'a gentiment offert que je reste chez elle.

Encore merci pour ta lettre…

A bientôt,

Bella.

J'allai fouiller un peu dans le bureau d'Angela, je n'eus aucune peine à trouver une enveloppe dans laquelle je mis ma lettre.

Je laissai un mot à mon amie pour lui dire que j'étais partie faire un tour et que je ne rentrerai pas très tard.

Je marchai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la gare la plus proche, j'espérais que j'arriverai avant la fermeture, car il était environ 18h00 et les magasins allaient bientôt fermer. Par chance, j'arrivai juste avant que la dame ne ferme. Elle me vit et me dit que j'arrivais trop tard et qu'il fallait que je revienne le lendemain, je la suppliai en lui disant que je n'avais qu'un timbre à acheter et que je devais absolument poster cette lettre. Devant mon visage un peu suppliant, elle céda et me laissa entrer.

En voyant le sourire que j'affichai elle me demanda :

- Cette lettre a l'air importante pour vous, serait-ce pour un joli garçon ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais je pense qu'elle comprit en voyant le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Elle regarda l'adresse et me promit que la lettre serait arrivée demain. Je la remerciai et rentrai chez Angela, elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de lui expliquer où j'étais allée, elle ne saurait même pas que j'étais sortie.

Malgré le plaisir que m'avait apportée la lettre d'Edward, j'étais vraiment très triste, j'avais perdu tout ce que j'avais, il ne me restait rien, RIEN ! J'étais désespérée, rien ne pouvait aller plus mal, un miracle pourrait peut-être me ramener mes affaires, mais jamais ça ne se produira. J'avais beau avoir de l'espoir, je ne croyais pas en ce genre de truc…

La seule chose en ce moment qui aurait pu me réconforter, aurait été la présence d'Edward à mon côté. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui, je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans lui désormais, je devais lui parler, mais malheureusement, je devais attendre lundi.

J'étais tellement désemparée, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour aller mieux, je n'avais plus rien, et j'étais seule en ce moment. Une larme que je n'avais pu retenir coula sur ma joue. Je ne retenus plus les autres, et rapidement, j'étais secouée par de violents spasmes, tellement je pleurais. C'est dans cette situation qu'Angela me retrouva, couchée par terre, pleurant. Elle ne me demanda pas ce qui se passait, elle le savait. J'allais avoir du mal à me remettre de cette épreuve. Je tenais à tellement de chose matérielle dans mon appartement… Cette pensée refit surgir de nombreuses larmes. Angela me serrait dans ses bras et m'y berçait doucement pour que je me calme. Mon souffle retrouva peu à peu un rythme normal. Je trouvais que je m'emballais pour beaucoup de choses, mais c'était trop dur d'y repenser, il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

Angela me proposa de préparer le repas avec elle pour me changer les idées, ce que je ne refusai pas. Je l'accompagnai jusque dans la cuisine où nous préparâmes le souper.

Les jours qui suivirent, j'étais triste, cela se voyait. J'avais d'horribles cernes et je traînais les pieds. Personne ne me posa de question, tout le monde était au courant. Le seul point positif était que je voyais Edward une fois par jour, ce qui me redonnait un peu de joie.

Un soir, Angela reçut un coup de téléphone et, au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, son visage se décomposait. Lorsqu'elle reposa le téléphone, elle fondit en larmes et je courus vers elle afin de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne lui posais pas de question, si elle voulait parler, elle savait que j'étais là.

- C'est ma mère, sanglota-t-elle, elle est gravement malade, elle a été amenée d'urgence à l'hôpital cette nuit, ils ne savent pas encore très bien ce qu'elle a.

Ses sanglots repartirent de plus belle et elle se défit de mes bras puis se précipita dans sa chambre.

Elle pleura la plus grande partie de la soirée, elle avait un lien assez fort avec ses parents, et encore plus avec sa mère. C'était la raison de son état, je pense qu'elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Après avoir été enfermée deux heures, elle sortit enfin.

- Je dois aller la voir. Je vais être obligée de te laisser. Tu peux rester dans mon appartement, fais comme chez toi. Je m'occupe d'avertir la direction que je ne serais pas là durant une voir deux semaines.

- …

Je restai muette, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, elle était si bouleversée…

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de rester chez elle alors qu'elle ne serait pas là, je ne savais pas comment faire. J'étais gênée de vivre seule ici alors que ce n'était pas chez moi, il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite. S'il le faut, j'irai à l'hôtel.

- Angela, je ne me sens pas de vivre chez toi alors que tu ne seras pas là… Je vais trouver un autre endroit où aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, pars tranquille, on se revoit à ton retour, lui dis-je sincèrement.

- Fais comme tu veux… Merci…

Elle m'embrassa sur les deux joues et partit en direction de l'aéroport pour prendre le premier avion.

Je savais très bien qu'elle voulait que je reste chez elle et qu'elle trouvait inutile que j'aille ailleurs, mais elle n'avait pas la force de me contredire.

Soudain, je me rappelai de la lettre d'Edward qui disait : « Là où j'habite, j'ai un lit de trop si tu ne sais pas où vivre, mais je pense que c'est bon vu que ton changement d'adresse est en train de s'effectuer. »

Le feu me monta aux joues à cette pensée… Habiter chez Edward ?

Je ne disais pas non, mais comment savoir si sa proposition tenait toujours ? Il fallait que je le sache rapidement, car je ne voulais pas habiter une maison vide qui n'était pas la mienne, c'était hors de question ! Je décidai que j'irai voir chez lui à la fin des cours, il valait mieux que je lui demande en personne même si c'était très gênant…

Ce fut la plus longue journée de ma vie, elle passa à un rythme très… lent. Je pensais sans cesse au discours que j'allais lui dire quand je serais chez lui, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots parfaits.

Quand mon dernier cours prit enfin fin, je me dépêchai de me rendre chez Angela, où je pris l'adresse d'Edward, mais je laissai mes quelques affaires ici au cas où il ne serait pas chez lui.

Durant tout le trajet qui me séparait de chez lui, mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine et mon souffle était plus rapide que d'habitude. J'y étais. Numéro 14.

Inspire, expire, me dis-je

Je montais les marches doucement, je vis qu'à côté de la sonnette, il était bien noté : Edward Cullen

A plusieurs reprises j'approchai mon doigt de la sonnette, mais je n'osai pas, j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais y découvrir. Et s'il avait une femme ou une copine et qu'il ne me l'avait pas dit ? Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à une telle situation, non, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que j'attendais dehors, les passants devaient se demander pourquoi une fille comme moi attendait désespérément devant une porte sans vie.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et appuyai dessus. J'attendis, personne ne venait, il devait n'y avoir personne. J'en fus presque soulagée. Je sonnai une nouvelle fois, personne.

Je fis demi-tour et descendis les marches doucement, soulagée et déçue à la fois… J'aurais tant aimé dormir chez lui ce soir.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et quelqu'un parla.

- Bella ? demanda une voix qui m'était familière

* * *

**On ne me tape pas...**

**J'espère que vus avez aimé ?!**

**J'attend tout vous avis, ce que vous attendez pour la suite, ce que vous avez aimé, détesté, ...**

**Faites exploser ma boites mail avec vos review, j'adore sa!**

**Bisous**

**Lau :D**


	7. La nuit

**Coucou :D**

**Alors comme prévu voici le chapitre 6!**

**Premier chapitre où il y a un autre POV que celui de Bella, soyez indulgent, c'est mon premier autre POV ^^**

**Selon Phika, Ma correctrice Adorée, ce Chapitre est le meiux pour le moment... J'espère que vous penserez la même chose :)**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos review, vos alertes et tout !**

**Je vous Adore**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer ...**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_-Bella ? demanda une voix qui m'était familière.  
_  
Lorsque je me retournai, il était sur le pas de la porte en serviette de bain. En serviette ? Oh mon dieu ! Il était tellement parfait, je n'avais jamais vu un tel corps. Il avait de beaux pectoraux ainsi que des abdominaux parfaitement sculptés. Sur le coup, j'en fus bouche bée. Il me regarda avec un regard amusé et me fit entrer.

Il s'excusa et partit s'habiller, même si je ne trouvais pas ça nécessaire. Je me retrouvais donc seule dans le salon d'Edward, qui était vraiment magnifique ! Un canapé en cuir trônait au milieu de celui-ci et en face se trouvait un écran plat. Une table basse était mise au milieu, des bougies sur le dessus.  
Je n'avais jamais vu un tel salon, les canapés noirs contrastaient tellement bien avec la peinture des murs blancs.

J'étais émerveillée par la beauté de son appartement. Je voulais y vivre, c'était l'endroit parfait. Son appart' était sur deux étages, il y avait des escaliers dans l'autre pièce. Effectivement, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait le reste, mais rien qu'à voir la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, je pouvais avoir une assez bonne impression du reste.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

-Quel bon vent t'amène Bella ? me demanda-t-il

-Je, heu… voulais te remercier pour ta lettre… expliquais-je timidement, même si ce n'était pas la raison de ma venue.

-De rien, c'est normal, et je te remercie pour la tienne, me sourit-il.

-Pour tout te dire, commençai-je, je ne suis pas venue pour ça… La mère d'Angela est tombée gravement malade et elle a dû partir, mais elle m'a quand même dit que je pouvais rester chez elle jusqu'à son retour, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise d'habiter chez elle alors que je serais seule. Et comme dans ta lettre tu m'as parlé d'un lit libre, je me suis dit que…

-Tu pouvais dormir chez moi.

J'acquiesçai. Il me fit son sourire en coin et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

-Merci, soufflai-je, je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez Angela et je reviens.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et je sortis. Il fallait que je puisse penser tranquillement à ce que je venais de lui demander. Je pense que ça n'allait être facile pour aucun de nous deux au début, mais nous nous y ferons.

Des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête… Qu'allait-il réellement se passer ? Il me tardait tellement de le revoir que je courus jusqu'à chez Angela et pris mes affaires, j'étais presque sûre que j'allais oublier quelque chose, mais tant pis !

Lorsque je sonnai chez Edward, j'étais essoufflée comme pas possible et quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il me vit de la sorte, il explosa de rire, de ce rire que j'aimais tellement.

J'étais heureuse quand je me trouvais avec lui, mais ces temps-ci, j'avais toujours cette part de tristesse en moi, je n'allais jamais revoir toutes ces choses auxquelles je tenais temps, toutes ces choses qui ont brulées. J'avais pas mal de chose que j'avais gardée tout au long de ma vie et tout était parti en fumée, sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.

Edward me conduisit dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle n'était guère grande et il s'en excusa, mais c'est ce qu'il me fallait, je n'avais besoin que d'un lit pour dormir, c'est tout. Un petit miroir était suspendu sur un des murs et lorsque je me vis dedans, je ne fus pas étonnée de trouver mon visage un peu déformé. En effet, j'avais les yeux rouges depuis le jour de l'incendie et mes longs cheveux bruns étaient en batailles.

Quand je descendis, Edward était en train de préparer à souper, ça sentait vraiment bon. Il ne m'entendit pas arriver, il fredonnait une chanson que je ne connaissais pas, mais elle était très belle.

-Que chantes-tu ? demandai-je doucement

Il eut un petit sursaut et se retourna.

-Oh… dit-il surpris, je ne t'avais pas entendue descendre. Ce que je chante ? Rien de bien spécial, c'est une berceuse que j'ai inventée au piano…

-Tu joues du piano ? Je ne savais pas…

-Oui, depuis que je suis petit, mais je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un m'écoute. Je le ferai peut-être une fois… Sourit-il

Je lui souris en retour pour lui montrer que je comprenais et que je pouvais attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

Il n'y avait plus de gène entre nous, nous étions maintenant comme de vrai amis. Nous ne nous disions pas tout, mais nous avions une relation normale, enfin presque.

Il fallait que j'aille me coucher, car, depuis quelques temps, j'accumulais énormément de fatigue et je le supportais mal, cela se voyait aux cernes qui étaient en dessous de mes yeux.

Par contre, je dus demander un t-shirt à Edward, car n'ayant aucun pyjama, je n'allais pas dormir sans rien chez lui. Il me donna un de ses t-shirt, il ne devait pas le mettre car il avait l'air trop grand pour lui aussi, mais il avait son odeur… Je trouvai qu'elle était la plus merveilleuse qui soit, c'était un parfum indescriptible qui lui était propre.

J'étais dans mon lit, mais le sommeil ne venait pas, il ne venait jamais depuis l'incendie, je m'endormais qu'après plusieurs heures passées dans mon lit à contempler le plafond et à penser à toutes sortes de choses. J'avais beau me coucher plus tard, je ne m'endormais que plus tard encore, ce qui me rendait encore plus fatiguée.

Ce soir-là, je n'arrivais pas à retenir mes larmes, elles venaient toutes seules. Certaines personnes pouvaient trouver que je me mettais dans un état pas possible pour pas grand chose, mais elles ne se rendaient pas compte des choses qui comptaient pour moi dans cet appartement et que j'ai perdues. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur mes joues et l'oreiller commençait à être pas mal mouillé, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Quand je pleure, je suis assez bruyante, je ne sais pas le faire silencieusement et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'Edward me trouve ainsi… Heureusement pour moi, il regardait la télévision en bas et il ne pouvait pas m'entendre malgré que le volume fût plutôt bas.

J'essayais de me clamer, mais en vain. J'étais vraiment une vraie fontaine ce soir, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé…

Mon « colocataire » éteignit la télévision et je l'entendis monter les escaliers, mais malgré cela, mes sanglots ne cessaient pas. Je l'entendis passer devant ma chambre, alors je crus que c'était bon, mais il s'arrêta et revint en arrière. Il écouta quelques instants, puis frappa à ma porte.

-Bella ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-O…Oui ? balbutiai-je.

-Tu vas bien ? Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, oui, ça va… Mais n'entre pas, je…

Et là, j'éclatais en sanglots. Edward ne fit pas ce que je lui demandai et il entra.

Il courut presque, lorsqu'il fut vers mon lit, il hésita, puis me prit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer doucement.

-Chuuuut, Bella, tout va bien, me dit-il pour m'apaiser, je suis là… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour me clamer, minutes durant lesquelles Edward ne disait rien, mais me berçait doucement.

Quand je fus enfin calme il reprit la parole, mais ne me força pas à parler.

-Bella, raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, quoique ce soit.

J'inspirais profondément avant de me lancer, il ne fallait pas que je flanche encore une fois, c'en était assez pour ce soir.

-C'est débile… C'est toujours cette histoire d'incendie, je ne m'en remets pas. J'ai perdu tant de choses, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, ces choses avaient une valeur particulière pour moi, et je n'ai rien pu faire, tout c'est envolé comme par magie. J'aimerais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, mais malheureusement, la réalité m'a rattrapée…

Une larme roula sur ma joue, mais ce n'était pas qu'une larme de tristesse, non c'est une larme de soulagement, je pouvais enfin en parler à quelqu'un qui comprendrait…

-Il n'y a rien de débile là dedans. Je te comprends, Bella. Il faut juste te dire qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose de bien pire, tu es en vie et c'est l'essentiel, tu ne crois pas ?

J'acquiesçai et fermai les yeux. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse et humai son odeur qui me calma peu à peu.

-Il faut que tu dormes, maintenant, me dit-il, tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée…

-Je sais… Pourrais-tu… rester un peu, le temps que je m'endorme ? Sinon, je pense que je vais me remettre à pleurer…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne bouge pas ! rigola-t-il

Il se coucha par-dessus les draps et je pus, de cette façon, appuyer ma tête contre son torse musclé. Il commença à fredonner la même chanson que lorsqu'il était dans la cuisine, et le sommeil me vint tout de suite. C'est fou ce que sa présence pouvait me faire du bien… Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, j'essayais de ne pas sombrer, mais je ne pus retenir mon sommeil très longtemps…

**POV Edward :**

Rien, depuis longtemps, ne m'avait fait autant plaisir que la venue de Bella chez moi. Lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte et que j'ai vu que c'était elle, mon cœur avait raté un battement dans ma poitrine.

Depuis que j'avais fait sa rencontre, tout allait mieux pour moi. J'étais plus heureux et les personnes de mon entourage me le faisaient remarquer, mais je n'évoquais jamais l'existence de Bella. Même si mes proches ne me dénonceraient jamais à mon directeur, je n'avais envie d'en parler à personne pour le moment. Ce que je ressentais pour elle était complètement déplacer. Nous le savions tous les deux, nous ne pourrions jamais avoir une vraie relation amoureuse ensemble.

Depuis le premier regard que je lui avais lancé, je l'avais remarquée. Elle était d'une beauté hors du commun, malgré son habillement peu féminin, elle était magnifique. Lors de mon premier cours dans sa classe, je n'avais pu détacher mes yeux des siens, si magnifiques, d'un brun chocolat exceptionnel. Chaque cours passé dans la même salle qu'elle était un plaisir, sans parler des cours que j'avais pu avoir avec elle, dans son appartement. J'avais ainsi pu la découvrir et voir que c'était une personne avec un caractère hors du commun…

Il était donc inutile de préciser que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux à cet instant. J'avais entendu Bella pleurer, à travers la fine porte et je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. J'avais alors toqué, mais elle m'avait répondu qu'il était inutile que je rentre, mais, à ce moment précis, elle éclata en sanglots. Je n'en avais alors fait qu'à ma tête et j'étais entré. J'eus un moment d'hésitation, mais ses pleures me déchirèrent tellement que cette hésitation fut très brève, je ne lui demandai pas son avis et la pris dans mes bras.

Pour moi, ce fut le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie, j'en avais tant rêvé. Avoir Bella collée à moi était la meilleure sensation que j'avais eue depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle m'expliqua la raison de ses pleures, une vague de compréhension s'empara de moi. Par contre, je ne savais pas quoi faire dans une telle situation, mais comme elle se calma, je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir.

Lorsqu'elle me demanda de rester après que je lui ai dit qu'il serait mieux qu'elle dorme, j'en restais surpris, mais j'en fus très content. Elle ne mit qu'une dizaine de minutes à s'endormir, elle paraissait si calme maintenant…

Sa respiration lente et calme m'endormit moi aussi, je trouvai le sommeil facilement, mais je luttai, je voulais profiter de ce moment le plus possible, je ne savais pas si j'aurais droit à un tel privilège une autre fois. Je l'embrassai sur le front et souris. Je cédai, sa respiration me berçait, nous nous bercions l'un et l'autre, comme dans un rêve.

**POV Bella :  
**  
Lorsque je me réveillai, je repensai à ma nuit qui n'avait pas été agitée, cela ne s'était pas produit depuis l'incendie. Je cherchai toujours la raison quand je me rappelais où je me trouvais et ce qui s'était passé le jour d'avant. Je sentis alors quelque chose de plus dur qu'un oreiller sous ma tête et me rappelai. Je souris aussitôt sachant que c'était Edward… J'ouvris les yeux et le découvris, là, dans le même lit que moi. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, Edward Cullen en personne. Si un jour quelqu'un m'aurait dit que ce serait arrivé, je lui aurais ri au nez.

Je me levai en silence pour ne pas le réveiller, il était si paisible quand il dormait et il était si beau. Je le regardai durant deux minutes et partis à la salle de bain.

Dans la douche, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, couché sur mon nouveau lit. Le pauvre s'était endormi habillé, il ne devait pas être très bien, je connaissais mieux comme pyjama.

Lorsque je rentrai dans la chambre il n'était plus là, j'entendais le bruit d'une douche, c'était son tour de se laver…

**POV Edward :**

J'avais réellement besoin de prendre une douche pour permettre à mes pensées d'être claires. Je venais de passer la nuit avec Bella… Même si rien ne s'était passé c'était quand même quelque chose dont j'avais rêvé. Il ne fallait pas trop que je pense à ce que nous allions pouvoir dire à propos de ça, je sais que Bella n'allait pas remettre ça sur le tapis, elle n'était pas du genre à vouloir parler des choses qui la gènent, et je sais que ça va la gêner, mais elle va rapidement oublier et ne va pas en faire un plat.

Je ne m'étais endormi que peu après elle, mais j'avais eu le loisir de l'observer attentivement, comme jamais je n'avais pu le faire. Je connais maintenant par cœur toutes les parties de son visage, même les plus petits détails, rien ne m'a échappé.

Il fallait que je vive chaque moment qu'elle passe dans mon appartement, chaque moment avec elle, comme si c'était les derniers. J'avais maintenant besoin d'elle, cette nuit-là était gravée à jamais en moi, tout comme son visage et son odeur. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans ce remplacement, sans cette rencontre mais surtout, sans _elle_.

* * *

**POur une fois je ne m'arrête pas au mauvais moment , non?**

**J'espère que sa vous à plus, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ;)**

**J'attend vos commentaires, dites-moi tout et faites exploser ma boîte mail ...**

**Becs**

**LaureAnne **


	8. La Rencontre

**Bonjour les Filles! (Des Garçons Par ici? Qu'ils crient! )**

**Je suis désolée pour mon retard, je suis impardonnable...**

**Mais vous savez, avec toutes les fêtes de fin d'année, c'est dur, pas beaucoup de temps...**

**Donc le chapitre suivant, pas avant un petit bout de temps, pas avant Janvier :S**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stefenie Meyer...**

**Merci à Ma Karine D'amour qui est toujours là pour moi, merci de corriger mes chapitres !**

**Bonne lecture. on se retrouve au bas de la page ;)**

Chapitre 7 :

_POV Edward :_

Il fallait que je vive chaque moment qu'elle passe dans mon appartement, chaque moment avec elle, comme si c'était les derniers. J'avais maintenant besoin d'elle, cette nuit-là était gravée à jamais en moi, tout comme son visage et son odeur. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans ce remplacement, sans cette rencontre mais surtout, sans elle.

POV Bella :

J'allai préparer le déjeuner comme il était dans la douche. Je ne savais pas tellement quelle allait être sa réaction, mais je le connaissais bien à présent, et je sais que tout va très bien se passer. Si ça se trouve, on n'en reparlerait jamais, et c'est tout.

Par contre, dans ma tête, je ne pouvais arrêter de penser que j'avais passé la nuit avec lui. Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir, j'aurais mieux fait de rester éveillée et de profiter de ce qui se passait. Edward était vraiment quelqu'un de doux et d'attentionné. Si la perfection existait, il en serait le parfait exemple.

Il arriva, me sourit et s'assit à la table pour manger.

-Merci d'avoir préparé tout ça…

-C'est normal, tu m'offres bien d'habiter chez toi, c'est la moindre des choses, je crois. Et aussi, merci pour hier soir, avouai-je en rougissant.

-De rien…

Nous mangeâmes en silence et fîmes de même pour la vaisselle.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'école séparément, c'était trop risqué de débarquer devant tout le monde ensemble. Beaucoup de gens se poseraient des questions et il se ferait sûrement renvoyer, et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais. J'eus quand même droit à mon petit bisou habituel avant qu'il s'en aille. En temps que prof, il devait être là avant les élèves.

L'absence d'Angela devenait de plus en plus pesante, je ne savais plus trop avec qui me tenir, c'était vraiment elle ma seule amie. De plus, je lui avais caché tellement de choses ces derniers temps ! A son retour, c'est décidé, je lui dis tout !

Je mangeais donc seule à midi, vu que je n'avais personne d'autre avec qui aller.

Au bout d'un moment, un garçon dont je ne connaissais que le nom s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

-Heu… je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui, va-y…

-Je m'appelle Mike Newton, toi c'est Bella, non ?

-Oui, c'est mon nom…

-J'ai vu que tu étais seule, alors je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie. Si je te dérange tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je… heu, ben je m'en irai c'est tout…

Là, j'éclatais de rire, ce Mike était vraiment drôle sans le vouloir et il se révélait qu'il était de très bonne compagnie. Il ne me posa aucune question en ce qui concernait l'incendie et l'absence d'Angela… Soit il était au courant, soit il avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler avec moi.

Il passa tout le repas avec moi et il était vraiment gentil. Il avait cours de math avec moi alors il me demanda timidement si je voulais bien me mettre avec lui, j'acceptai. Sa timidité me faisait vraiment rire, il ne le voulait sûrement pas, mais c'était une des seules personnes qui arrivait à me faire rire en ce moment.

En cours de math', Edward me regardait bizarrement aujourd'hui, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur et il lançait des regards meurtrier à Mike, mais ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué. Ce pourrait-il que mon magnifique remplaçant soit jaloux ? Je l'espérais même si ça m'étonnait, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui pourrait le rendre comme ça autrement. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être jaloux, Mike n'arrivait pas à la cheville de mon bel apollon.

Je n'avais pas passé une journée si terrible que ça, en fin de compte. Mike y était un peu pour quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le genre de garçon qui vient te parler juste parce qu'il te trouve belle et sexy. Non, je pense qu'il n'est pas comme les autres et qu'il veut juste être mon ami. En tout cas, j'espère que c'est le cas…

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, Edward n'était pas encore là. Nous étions supposés reprendre les cours de maths aujourd'hui, car je n'avais pas fait un très bon examen la semaine dernière. Lui ne devrait pas tarder…

Je fis mes autres devoirs en attendant, j'avais un texte en anglais à rédiger.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, j'essayai de le contrôler comme je pouvais.

-Salut, lançai-je

-Salut, désolé, pas de cours de maths' aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas très envie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, ça va…

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

-Oui, merci…

Il ne rajouta rien et se planta devant la télévision.

Moi qui m'attendais à passer une bonne soirée à faire des maths, c'est foutu. C'est la première fois que je vois Edward comme ça, et je m'inquiétais pour lui. Déjà ce matin il n'avait pas l'air en forme, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Il ne daignait toujours pas me répondre et me disait que tout allait bien, mais je ne le croyais pas. J'étais dégoutée, j'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un… Angela.

Je composai son numéro de téléphone et elle ne répondit qu'après un long moment.

-Allo ? demanda Angela d'une voix triste.

-Angela !

-Oh, Bella… Tu me manques, c'est horrible, ma mère ne va pas très bien…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, tu verras !

-Merci… Et toi ça va ? Tu es toujours chez moi ?

-Oui, moi ça va, je me suis faite un nouvel ami, Mike, il me tient compagnie comme je suis seule. Heu, non, je ne suis plus chez toi…

Au moment où j'avais fini de prononcer ma phrase, une porte claqua en haut, sûrement Edward…

-Mais alors où habites-tu ?

-Disons que c'est une longue histoire. Dis-moi, tu reviens bientôt j'espère, ton absence se fait sentir en moi.

-Non, justement, le cas de ma mère s'aggrave, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je reste. Je dois te laisser, j'espère qu'on va se revoir bientôt !

-Bisous, prends soin de toi…

Je raccrochais, rien n'allait en fin de compte. Edward ne me parlait pas pour je ne sais quelle raison et Angela ne serait pas de retour avant un bout de temps. Je n'avais plus que Mike, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, ce que je voudrais en ce moment, c'est me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward, comme hier soir.

Je n'avais aucune envie de manger, je pense qu'Edward non plus, sa porte était fermée, la lumière aussi.

J'eus le sommeil agité cette nuit, je fis plusieurs cauchemars, tous concernaient Edward, tous se ressemblaient, dans tous, il me disait qu'il ne me supportait plus et que je ne pouvais plus habiter chez lui.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment…

En me rendant à l'université, je ne me rendais pas compte, mais des larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de mes joues et je ne fis rien pour les retenir. A quoi bon ?

Lorsque j'arrivai, Mike était déjà là, il m'attendait. Il vit à ma tête que ce n'était pas le jour pour me parler et de m'énerver.

La journée passa à un rythme lent, et quand je rentrais à la maison, Edward avait toujours cette attitude froide avec moi.

J'allai me coucher tout aussi tôt que le soir d'avant, je n'avais pas sommeil, mais je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Le lendemain, je ne croisais pas Mike en arrivant. Lorsque j'arrivai à mon casier, une lettre en tomba.

_Bella,_

Dès le premier jour, où je t'ai vue, je suis tombé amoureux.  
Ne m'en veux pas, c'était plus fort que moi de devenir ton ami, j'espère que je n'ai pas tout gâché…

Mike N.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Bien sûr qu'il avait tout gâché ! Quel crétin… Je n'avais pas envie de passer ma journée seule. Je n'avais envie de rien, à quoi bon rester ici ?

Je décidai donc de rentrer chez Edward. Au moins, là-bas je serai seule et aucun regard ne se posera sur moi, je pourrais penser tranquillement et ne pas être dérangée, du moins, jusqu'au retour d'Edward.

Je m'endormis sur le canapé du salon, trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Dans mon rêve, Edward était arrivé de meilleure humeur, et lorsqu'il m'avait vue, il était venu déposer un baiser sur mon front.

A ce moment-là, je me réveillai et ouvris les yeux, il était bel et bien là, penché sur moi. Ce n'était donc pas un simple rêve…

-Bella, il faut que tu me laisses expliquer mon attitude des derniers jours, je n'ai pas été très gentil et je voudrais m'en excuser. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et ce matin, quand je ne t'ai pas vue en cours, j'ai réalisé à quel point je n'avais pas pensé à toi.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne comprenais juste pas, tu n'avais pas l'air bien, pourtant, tu me disais que tout allait bien.

-Je sais… je vais t'expliquer… Tu sais, l'autre jour, je t'ai vu rire avec Mike à la cafétéria, et je suis devenu jaloux. Moi, je ne pouvais pas être avec toi dans la cafète, je ne pouvais pas être un ami normal pour toi, alors que c'est tout ce que je demande. A ce moment-là, j'ai été jaloux de ce Mike, j'aurais tant aimé être à sa place et te faire rire. Le fait de te voir à côté de lui dans mon cours n'a fait qu'accentuer ma jalousie, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été si froid, et je m'en excuse.

-Toi, jaloux de Mike ? Mais tu n'as rien à lui envier !

-Si, justement, il peut passer tout le temps qu'il veut avec toi, et il peut le faire en public…

-Oh… Je… comprends, souriais-je. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Mike est comme tous les autres garçons. Je pensais qu'il voulait être simplement mon ami. Mais il est comme tous les autres, lui ce qu'il voulait au fond, s'était coucher avec moi.

-Non, je ne pense pas… Ne dis pas ça et surtout, dis-toi que j'ai très mal réagi…

-Mais non justement, j'ai reçu une lettre dans mon casier ce matin, il disait qu'il m'aimait. C'est pour ça que je suis partie, je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, je ne refusais pas, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Son corps chaud me faisait du bien, j'avais besoin de lui maintenant, une vie sans lui était inconcevable, mais je sais que l'amour que je lui porte ne sera jamais réciproque. Nous restâmes comme ça un long moment, je n'eus pas connaissance que notre étreinte finissait. J'avais dû m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit, et je trouvai un mot d'Edward sur ma table de nuit :

_Bella,_

Je suis parti faire des courses, je ne serai pas de retour avant midi. Profite pour te reposer, tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée.

Edward

Je souris, il avait pensé à moi. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'allais faire le ménage, j'avais le temps, il me restait trois heures avant qu'il n'arrive.

Je mis un des minishorts qu'Angela m'avait donné pour dormir, avec un top. Ben, oui, il faut être à l'aise pour faire du bon ménage !

Je descendis les escaliers, mis mon CD préféré dans la stéréo et mis le volume à fond.

Je lavai la cuisine, fis la vaisselle, nettoyai les vitres.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à passer l'aspirateur. Ces chansons me redonnaient le sourire, et pour une fois, je me sentais libre.

Je me servais de l'aspirateur comme une sorte de micro pour chanter, j'étais déchainée, je crois que c'était le fait qu'Edward aille mieux et que je comprenne enfin ce qui se passait. Que Mike aille au diable !

Je chantais tout aussi fort que le musique, j'espérais qu'Edward n'avait pas prévu de rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui, ce serait très gênant de me retrouver vêtue de la sorte devant lui.

Soudain, la musique se stoppa net, je me retrouvai à moitié couchée sur l'aspirateur à chanter, et je vis quelqu'un s'avancer.

C'était un jeune garçon, d'une vingtaine d'années, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand et d'aussi musclé, mis à part les bodybuilders.

Je le dévisageai quand il lança :

-Hé ben ! Je ne savais pas que mon petit frère, Eddy, engageait une femme de ménage, d'autant plus qu'elle est sexy !

Il s'éclaffa, avant de poursuivre :

-Moi, c'est Emmett, je suis le grand frère d'Edward. Je rigolais quand je disais que tu étais sa femme de ménage, tu dois être Bella ?

Alors, comme ça, il connaissait mon nom, ce pourrait-il qu'Edward lui ait parlé de moi ?

* * *

**Alors voilà, j'espère que sa vous à plus...**

**Je m'excuse encore pour le retard...**

**Bonne journée et Bonne fêtes de Noël et De fon D'année !**

**Ah, et une petite review, voussavez que sa fait plaisir ^^**

**Bisous**

**LaureAnne**


	9. La honte

**Bonsoir les filles et le Garçon (héé oui, il y en a un! ) !**

**Hé oui! Vous ne revez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre...**

**Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais avec les études et tout, j'ai de la peine à suivre, j'espère que c'est la seule fois où je serai aussi longue pour poster...**

**Je vais faire en sorte que vous ne deviez plus attendre aussi longtemps, c'est pas simpa de ma part, même si je ne fais pas exprès ^^**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les review, les bons commentaires, les envouragements...**

**J'adore vous lire, vous ne savez pas le plaisir que vous me faites en me laissant une petite trace de votre passage!**

**Je ne reercierai jamais Assez Karine, ma correctrice! Tu me suis depuis le début, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez!**

**Les personnages Appartiennt tous à Stefenie Meyer!**

**Sur ce, trève de Blabla presque inutile ^^**

**BONNE LECTURE :D**

* * *

************

Chapitre 8 :

_- Moi c'est Emmett, je suis le grand frère d'Edward. Je rigolais quand je disais que tu étais sa femme de ménage, tu dois être Bella ?_

Alors comme ça, il connaissait mon nom, ce pourrait-il qu'Edward lui ait parlé de moi ?

- Oui, c'est ça… Edward ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille, à vrai dire je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère…

- Il n'y a pas que moi, nous avons aussi une sœur, Alice… Mais c'est sans compter nos compagnons. Ma femme s'appelle Rosalie et le mari d'Alice, Jasper. En faisant entrer Edward dans ta vie, tu nous acceptes tous.

- Hum… Je vois. Mais je n'ai pas tellement fait entrer Edward dans ma vie, je me suis plutôt incrustée dans la sienne… Mon appartement à brûler en fait…

- Oui, je suis au courant… Je suis désolé en passant.

Il me regarda quelques secondes et explosa de rire.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai l'impression de te faire des condoléances ! Hahahaha

Je le regardai et il me faisait tellement rire que je me joignis à lui.

J'arrêtai de rire quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur un Edward surpris. Il resta sur le pas de la porte et nous observa. Il regarda d'abord Emmett, puis son regard se porta sur moi. Je vis passer dans ses yeux une lueur d'étonnement, il devait sûrement se demander pourquoi j'étais habillée en mini-short et que son frère était avec moi. J'étais un peu gênée par mon habillement alors je bafouillais :

- Je vais vous laisser… Je monte…

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre et je m'enfuis dans ma chambre. Je pense qu'Edward avait des choses à dire à son frère. J'allai prendre une douche.

POV Edward :

Lorsque j'étais entré et que j'avais vu mon frère, j'avais été très surpris. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, sa visite me faisait très plaisir ! Mais quand je vis Bella, je ne pensai plus du tout à Emmett. Bella… Elle était dans une de ces tenues ! Jamais je n'aurai imaginé pouvoir la voir de cette manière. Lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais, elle vira au rouge. Ce moment était gravé en moi pour toujours. J'étais à court de mot. Si l'on m'avait demandé de la décrire, je n'aurai pu égaler une telle beauté avec des mots, c'était impossible.

Elle prit congé de nous et monta dans sa chambre. Quand j'entendis la douche se mettre en marche, je savais qu'elle ne nous entendrait pas. Il fallait vraiment que je parle à Emmett.

- C'est un plaisir de te voir ici, frérot ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? lançai-je à Emmett.

- Oui, c'est bon de revoir ta tête de gamin. Parce qu'il y a toujours une raison pour venir voir son frère adoré ?

- Non, non, mais ce n'est pas souvent que je te vois ici.

- Oui je sais, mais quand l'autre jour tu m'as parlé de cette fille, j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, alors je suis venu à la rescousse !

- Hum, oui… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'en parler en fin de compte.

- Si, tu as bien fait ! Raconte-moi tout depuis le début…

Je me lançai donc dans mon récit. Notre rencontre à l'université, la soirée en boîte quand je l'ai ramenée chez elle, les cours de maths et l'incendie pour finir.

Il me demanda pourquoi elle était venue chez moi alors que notre relation était complètement déplacée. Je lui répondis que je l'avais moi-même invitée, au cas où…

Là, il éclata de rire et me dit :

- Edou' ! Tu l'aimes, c'est évident, si tu voyais la façon dont tu la regardes !

Je rougis, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans mon cœur, ce que je ressentais était nouveau pour moi, il me fallait du temps.

- Je… Pour tout te dire, moi-même, je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. C'est tellement déplacé !

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu ne peux pas gérer tes sentiments, c'est bien une des seules choses dont tu ne peux pas décider. Maintenant, dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses très souvent à elle et que tu adores être en sa présence ?

- Oui… dis-je en rougissant.

- Alors tu as ta réponse Edward, tu es amoureux d'elle. Je le savais !

- Emmett, j'ai besoin de ton aide… Je ne sais pas comment je dois gérer tout ça…

- Ouai. Bon, t'es sûrement au courant que ce n'est pas trop mon truc d'être sérieux et tout ça, mais je vais faire ce que je peux… Tout d'abord, il faudrait savoir si tu as envie que quelque chose se passe, ou que, au contraire, pour le moment que rien ne se passe. Cela pourrait se comprendre étant donné que tu es son professeur.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, je suis amoureux d'elle, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense… Je ne suis pas au clair avec tout ça. Bien-sûr, j'adorerai qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me le permettre.

- Hum… Je vois. Admettons que tu ne travailles pas ici, aurais-tu déjà tenté ta chance ?

- Je… je pense que oui.

- Et combien de temps encore tu dois rester ici pour remplacer ?

- Six mois… Je ne tiendrai jamais Emmett, si c'est à cela que tu penses.

- Laisse-moi le temps de m'en occuper…

J'étais désespéré, comment mon frère faisait-il pour me sortir tout ça ? Il fallait que j'essaie de me débrouiller. Bella et moi pourrions bien avoir une relation, mais il faudrait qu'elle n'en parle à personne, même pas à Angela.

J'aidai mon frère à préparer sa chambre et lui dis que j'avais besoin de dormir, puis je me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

En passant devant la porte de Bella, je m'arrêtai. De la lumière passait par le pas de la porte, mais je n'osais pas entrer, que pourrais-je bien lui dire pour justifier ma présence ? M'excuser de l'attitude de mon frère s'il n'avait pas été gentil avec elle ? Non, très mauvaise idée. C'est à contrecœur que je rejoignis donc mon lit.

POV Emmett :

Mon petit frère était, enfin, tombé amoureux, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait choisi la meilleure personne. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Bella, au contraire, cette fille à l'air géniale, mais elle était son élève, bon sang !

Je réfléchissais beaucoup, pour une fois ! Il fallait que je puisse l'aider, mais je ne trouvais aucune solution… La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit étais d'appeler Alice, par contre je ne suis pas sûr qu'Edward appréciera, tant pis.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche et composai son numéro :

- Allo ? répondit-elle pleine de vie

- C'est moi, Emmett… Tu vas bien ?

- Oh ! Emmett chéri ! Je vais très bien et toi ?

- Oui ça va… J'ai besoin de toi, c'est Edward, il…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? s'énerva-t-elle

- Calme-toi Alice, ce n'est rien de grave, au contraire. Figure-toi que le petit Edward est tombé amoureux…

- Super !

- … d'une de ses élèves.

- Ah. Oui… Que puis-je faire alors ?

- Peut-être pourrais-tu nous rendre visite chez lui et discuter avec lui pour lui mettre les idées au clair

- J'arrive, Alice à la rescousse ! Je prends le premier avion que je trouve !

Je la saluai et raccrochai. Edward allait sûrement m'en vouloir d'avoir mêlé notre très chère sœur à sa vie privée, mais il m'avait demandé de l'aider, c'est ce que je faisais.

POV Edward :

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi quand j'ai commencé à m'attacher à Bella, je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on arrête les cours. Pourtant la réponse étais très simple, je n'aurais pas supporté, moi-même, de ne plus la voir pendant ce temps.

Rien que de m'imaginer qu'à ce moment-là elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de moi, cette seule pensée me fit divaguer. Je m'imaginais plein de scénarii possible, mais je ne voyais aucuns de ceux-ci devenir, un jour, réalité.

Je m'endormis donc en pensant à Bella, cette fille merveilleuse dont j'étais tombé amoureux sans le vouloir.

***

Lorsque je rentrai chez moi le lendemain, après une journée épuisante, je découvris que mon frère n'était plus seul à avoir élu domicile chez moi, mais que ma sœur, Alice, s'y ajoutait.

POV Bella :

Après la scène qui s'était passée la veille, je n'avais pas osé descendre, Edward m'avait déjà vue dans une tenue assez embarrassante comme ça.

J'avais eu aussi beaucoup de peine à m'endormir, ce soir-là, je revoyais toujours la scène d'Edward sur le pas de sa porte en serviette… Ses pectoraux ainsi que ses abdominaux si parfaitement dessinés. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour y faire courir mes doigts. Je savais pourtant que c'était la chose la moins probable qui puisse m'arriver.

L'université était vraiment triste maintenant, je ne savais plus avec qui me tenir depuis qu'Angela n'était plus là. Je resterais bien avec Edward, mais nous serions très mal vus et je ne veux pas qu'il soit renvoyé par ma faute.

Les cours de maths étaient devenus bizarre, Edward ne m'aidait plus à l'université, je ne comprenais pas, aucune explication ne me venait.

A la fin de ma longue journée, c'est en trainant les pieds que j'entrai dans l'appartement d'Edward. Je fus surprise, car pour la première fois, il y avait pas mal de monde dans le salon, comparé à d'habitude. Je fus hésitante sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne sachant pas à qui j'avais à faire. Imaginons que ce soit le directeur…

- Entre Bella, me dit Edward.

Donc pas de soucis, le directeur ne se trouvait pas ici.

- Bella, Alice,… Alice, Bella… me présenta-t-il.

- Enchantée ! me dit Alice. Je suis la petite sœur d'Edward.

- Contente de te connaître, répondis-je. Je suis… heu…

- Oui, je sais, tu es son élève, si on veut, mais je me tais ! rit-elle

Sa sœur avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, ils devaient tous l'être dans cette famille.

J'avais beaucoup de travail pour l'école, je m'excusai donc et les laissai seuls.

Au bout d'un moment, je commençais à entendre qu'Edward levait la voix, ce n'était pas souvent que cela lui arrivait, je tendis l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre.

« … Laissez-moi tranquille… » « … C'est ma vie, vous n'avez rien à me dire… » « …J'ai honte… »

Venait-il de dire qu'il avait honte de moi ? Non… Je ne supportais pas qu'il dise ça, même s'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi…

Les larmes recommencèrent comme l'autre soir et elles se mirent à couler sur mes joues, telles un torrent déchaîné.

Je pris mon sac à dos et le remplis du peu d'affaires qu'il me restait. Mes larmes redoublèrent quand je pensais à ce que j'étais en train de faire… quitter la maison d'Edward, pour me rendre dans une maison sans vie où je serai seule… Chez Angela.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de laisser un mot, je courus en bas des escaliers et traversai le salon le plus vite possible, sous les regards surpris des autres. Je ne les écoutai pas, ouvris la porte et sortis en la faisant claquer.

Je l'entendis se rouvrir et Edward me cria :

- Bella ! Attends !

Je ne l'écoutai pas et montai dans le premier taxi que je trouvai et je donnai l'adresse d'Angela.

Lorsque je fus enfin chez elle, je fermai la porte à clef et allai m'effondrer sur mon lit.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que j'avais entendu. Edward avait ainsi honte de moi ? Je ne le pensais pas comme ça, mais là c'en était trop pour moi, je ne l'avais pas supporté.

J'avais besoin de réconfort, j'allai dans le garde-manger d'Angela et me pris une bonne plaque de chocolat au lait que j'engloutis, sans penser à toutes les calories que j'étais en train d'ingurgiter.

Je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'Edward, ni d'Emmett, ni de sa sœur, Alice.

Demain je n'irai pas à l'université, personne ne remarquerait mon absence, plus personne ne tient à moi dans cette ville, alors à quoi bon…

* * *

**Oui oui... Je sais, je fais vivre un calvère à notre Bella...**

**Pauvre Fillette :P**

**Ne me tapez pas, sinon vous n'aurez plus de suite! MOuahaha**

**Je veux tous savoir ce que vous en avez penser... Désolée, chapitre un pu cours, mais vous allez vous régaler avec le prochain chapitre, c'est mon préféré, même si ce n'est pas forcément le plus gai, j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire, enfin vus verrez!**

**A tout bientôt je l'espère!**

**Bisous**

**LaureAnne**


	10. Le jeu de l'oie

**Bonjour**!

**Hé non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour vos review et vos encouragement...**

**J'ai moins de temps pour écrire ces temps, désolée... Je fais de mon mieuxx ;)**

**Merci à ma Phika, qui ne cesse de m'encourager :D**

**Trève de Blabla... Place au chapitre...**

**Les personnage appartiennent à SM...**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

_Demain je n'irai pas à l'université, personne ne remarquerai mon absence, plus personne ne tiens à moi dans cette ville, alors à quoi bon…_

Je m'endormis très triste par les événements d'aujourd'hui, c'étais la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. Edward était en quelque sorte la seule chose qui me donnait encore envie d'allé à l'université, mais maintenant qu'il avait honte de moi, plus rien ne me retenais de retourné là bas, ni ailleurs…

Le lendemain quand je me réveillai, j'avais de grosses cernes en dessous de mes yeux, je faisais presque peur à voir.

Il était 11 heures et j'étais bien contente pu dormir un peu, même si je n'avais pas eu un bon sommeil réparateur comme j'en avais besoin. Je m'étais réveillée souvent et ma nuit avait été succession de rêves plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je ne parle pas de ces simples cauchemars où os jambes refusent de coopérer, non je parle de bien pire, des rêves qui sont directement relié à la réalité et qui vous font tout autant souffrir que si cela s'était réellement passé.

Je n'allais pas de la semaine à l'université, et comme je le pensais, personne ne sembla remarquer mon absence, même pas Edward. La seule pensée de son nom ravivait des larmes en moi. Elles coulaient maintenant sans que je ne leur en donne l'autorisation, c'était telle une rivière que personne ne pouvait arrêter.

Je n'avais pas faim, je ne mangeai que le strict minimum mais je buvais beaucoup. Je ne fis pas grand-chose, je ne sortis qu'une fois de chez Angela, pour aller me chercher à manger car mon frigo était vide. Je regardai la télévision, mais sinon je passai mon temps à dormir. La musique m'était de bonne compagnie, j'écoutai en boucle les chansons tristes de mon ipod.

Ce fut une semaine plus longue que jamais. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point j'avais besoin de la compagnie des gens, des gens que j'aime. Ici, je suis loin de ma famille alors je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner quand plus rien de va. J'aurai besoin d'Angela, mais elle avait déjà ses propres problèmes…

Je me retrouvai de nouveau à la case de départ. C'était comme au jeu de l'oie, j'avais mal lancé mes dès et j'étais tombée sur la mauvaise case, sur une de ces cases qui vous fait tombée de haut. Vous vous retrouvez alors tout en bas et il vous faut tout recommencer depuis le début, mais ça, je ne savais pas si j'en avais le courage… J'avais trouvé les bonnes personnes et elles m'avaient fait monter à une vitesse folle par tous ces petits raccourcis. Mais je ne pensais pas que ces mêmes personnes allaient contribuer à ma descente.

Samedi en fin d'après-midi, je fus surprise d'entendre quelqu'un sonner à ma porte. Je ne voulais voir personne, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Je ne bougeai pas de ma place, le canapé était bien chaud, et j'y avais ma place.

Bella, ouvre cette porte tout de suite !

Je sursautai. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix autoritaire. Pourtant cette tonalité me disait quelque chose, j'étais sure de l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part, mais où ? Face à ce doute, je me levai pour aller ouvrir, malgré l'envie de ne voir personne.

Arrivé devant la porte, je mis ma main sur la poignée, mais j'hésitai… Fallait-il que j'ouvre à cette femme ? La personne s'en allai, les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, mais revinrent une minute plus tard.

Bella, ouvre ! Je sais que tu es là, inutile de faire semblant !

Que me voulait-elle ? Qui était-elle pour me donner de tels ordres ? Face à ces questions, j'ouvris la porte brusquement.

Là, mon visage passa de la surprise à la colère, je n'avais d'autre que devant moi la petite sœur d'Edward…

Alice, soufflai-je

Dieu merci ! Tu es vivante et en encore assez bon état ! s'exclama-t-elle

Oui je suis vivante, répondis-je d'une voix lasse. Quel bon vent t'amène, Cullen ?

Elle me toisa avec un air sévère. Je ne connaissais pas bien cette fille énergique, mais d'après ce qu'avait pu m'en dire Edward, il fallait s'en méfier et ne pas la mettre en colère.

Mon frère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas allé à l'université, donc je voulais savoir si tout allait… bien ?

Mmh…

Je vois, je vais prendre sa pour un oui… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Chocolat ? Coca ?

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droit, je n'avais aucune envie de parler à ce petit lutin endiablé.

Non, d'accord… Bon, Bella, je ne vais pas y'allé par quatre chemins. Je sais que je ne devrai pas me mêlé de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais on va dire que sa me concerne quand même d'accord ? Bref… je voulais juste que tu saches que…

Elle fit une pause dans son monologue, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre.

Donc, Edward s'inquiète…

QUOI ?

Là s'en était trop ! Dire qu'il s'inquiète après avoir dit avoir honte de moi ! Non ! Il ne fallait pas que j'ouvre la bouche, sinon, je vais gueuler comme pas possible et ce ne sera… pas joli à voir. Mais les mots sortirent comme mes larmes, sans demander l'autorisation…

Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Alice ! Sors de chez moi et tout de suite ! Il a honte de moi, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Pour faire bonne figure ?

Bella…

Je ne veux rien savoir ! Sors d'ici !

Elle s'en alla et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. J'avais éclaté en sanglot, encore une fois. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais vraiment à cran ces temps, j'étais une vrai girouette en ce qui concernait mes émotions. Je m'effondrai sur le sofa et je n'eus pas le courage de protester quand Alice me prit dans ses bras.

Je mis une bonne heure à me calmer et à pouvoir enfin dire quelque chose de compréhensible.

Alice, va-t-en, la suppliai-je

Pas avant que tu m'aies laissé dire ce que je voulais te dire depuis le début.

Je t'écoute, mais après tu t'en vas.

Je te le promets. Tu as mal compris ce qu'Edward à dit l'autre jour. Il n'avait pas honte de toi, mais de nous Bella. De nous ! Nous essayons de l'aider, et il croit qu'on essaie de s'incruster dans ta vie. Bella croit-moi, il ne dit que du bien de toi, alors cesse de croire à ces mauvaises choses. Et là, vraiment, il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi, je te le jure…

Je recommençai à parler une fois son discours terminé, mais silencieusement cette fois-ci. Je parvins quand même à lui dire quelque chose :

M…merci Alice…

Ne me remercie pas pour ça. J'espère juste que tu as comprit ce qui c'est réellement passé.

Elle déposa un bisou sur mon front et s'en alla comme promis. Elle m'averti qu'elle avait laissé son numéros de portable sur la table de la cuisine et que si j'avais besoin d'elle, que je savais où la trouver.

Ce que je pouvais être débile ! Je n'avais même pas cherché à comprendre de quoi il parlait, et à cause de ça, je venais de prendre un retard considérable et j'avais fait des histoires pour rien.

Alice avait finalement bien fait de venir me voir, elle avait eu raison. Connaissant Edward, il ne va pas être content, mais il la remerciera plus tard pour ce qu'elle a fait. Je devais d'ailleurs moi aussi la remercier encore une fois.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine où elle avait laissé un mot pour moi :

_Bella,_

_Ne T'excuse pas pour ton comportement ou pour quoique ce soit. Je te comprends parfaitement, ma belle._

_Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ce qui se passe en ce moment._

_Je voudrais juste que tu te mettes bien dans la tête que ce que tu as cru entendre n'est pas la vérité. Edward t'aime beaucoup. J'ai l'impression qu'il va mieux depuis qu'il te connaît, alors de gâche pas ça. Fait ça pour lui… Mais pour toi, surtout._

_J'ai l'impression d'être une psychologue en ce moment, alors que ce n'est pas trop mon job…_

_Je te laisse mon numéros de téléphone au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi, n'aies surtout pas peur de déranger, je suis toujours disponible pour mes amies, Bella._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Alice._

Cette fille était une vraie perle rare, elle pouvait être tyrannique, selon Edward, mais elle était surtout une personne avec un grand cœur. J'avais de la chance d'être tombée sur elle. Sa lettre m'avait vraiment touchée, je la connaissais à peine, et elle était avec moi comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours…

Je décidais donc de lui envoyé un message pour la remercier encore une fois.

**« Alice, merci beaucoup pour toute à l'heure et merci pour ta lettre, ça m'a énormément touchée. Bella »**

Je n'eus pas tout de suite de réponse, alors je me mis à faire la cuisine. Cette semaine, je n'avais eu aucune envie de cuisiner, je n'avais alors mangé que des surgelés. Mais ce soir, j'avais retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre, je mis donc à faire quelque chose de bon à manger.

Au moment où j'allais me mettre à table, je reçus un message sur mon portable, sûrement Alice…

**« Ne me remercie pas… Je n'ai fait que ce qui semblait être le mieux… Edward demande à avoir ton numéro, mais je ne le lui donnerai pas sans ton accord… Il doit avoir des choses à te dire… A. »**

Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine… Edward voulait mon numéro… Il fallait que je réponde que c'était bon à Alice, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire… Je savais maintenant qu'il me servait à rien d'essayer de prévoir ses réactions.

**« Ok, donne-le lui, même si je redoute ce moment… »**

Elle me répondit de suite.

**« Génial ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il va être content si tu veux mon avis ! Bisous. »**

Maintenant que je savais qu'Edward était en possession de mon numéro, je n'attendais plus qu'il m'écrive, même si je crains cet instant.

Toute la soirée j'espérais recevoir quelque chose, mais rien.

C'est déçue que je rejoignit mon lit. Demain était un autre jour, un jour sans problème, un jour à peu près normal depuis un bout de temps.

Le sommeil ne venait pas, il était une heure du matin, la fatigue était présente, mais il me manquait quelque chose pour m'endormir. Ce quelque chose arriva une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque mon portable vibra…

**« Bella… Excuse-moi pour l'autre jour, tu as mal compris les choses… La maison t'es toujours ouverte et nous pouvons continuer les cours si tu le désir. J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé. Bonne nuit. Edward »**

Si mon cœur avait pu exploser à cet instant, il l'aurait fait. Edward s'excusait pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit, il s'excusait pour quelque chose à laquelle j'avais foirée. Il prenait sur lui alors qu'il n'y était vraiment pour rien… Cet homme était parfait, mas malheureusement pour moi il était inaccessible. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un auparavant. J'avais eu de la chance de le rencontrer, lui et Emmett et surtout Alice. Il lui arrivait souvent se plaindre d'elle, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'elle, comme moi bientôt, je présume.

Edward avait toutes les qualités qu'une femme recherchait chez un homme. Mais cet homme là, même s'il m'était impossible d'être avec lui, de l'aimer comme je le voudrais, j'allais tout de même tout faire pour pouvoir un jour vivre ma vie avec lui. S'il faut que j'arrête mes études pour pouvoirs vivre avec lui, je le ferai.

Je réalisai que je me perdais dans mes pensées, et qu'il devait sûrement s'attendre é ce que je lui réponde. Maintenant il devait penser que je dormais déjà. Je pris mon natel et lui répondis.

**« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser…Je crois que je vais rester chez Angela pour le moment, merci. Pour les cours, c'est volontiers, nous verrons ça lundi ;) Bonne nuit Edward. Bella »**

Je m'endormi tout de suite après, mais journée avait été chargée en émotion, il fallait vraiment que je récupère toutes les heures qui me manquaient, cette nuit n'allait pas être de trop.

C'est le cœur léger que je dormis et fit de beaux rêves.

Le lendemain, je me levai à 11 heures de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci j'avais très très bien dormi. Mes horribles cernes avaient disparues et j'avais retrouvé mon teint normal et frai.

J'avais l'impression de revivre la même journée que la veille, mais cette fois-ci, dans de bien meilleure condition. Tel que hier, on sonna à ma porte… Allais-je de nouveau y retrouver Alice ?

J'ouvris la porte et là, à cet instant, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse. J'avais l'impression que mon sourire s'étendait jusqu'à mes oreilles.

J'avais devant moi la personne que je voulais le plus voir en ce dimanche matin. Hé oui, Edward se tenait bien devant moi dans un de ces t-shirt qui faisait ressortir son torse parfait.

J'étais peut-être tombée de haut dans mon jeu de l'oie, mais je crois que la chance allait tourner, c'était mon tour. Cette fois-ci je ne pouvais tomber que sur la bonne combinaison et j'atterrirais sur une de ces cases qui vous fait remonter tout en haut, là où se trouve le bonheur… Il ne me manquait plus qu'à tenter ma chance et tout allait bien ce passer à partir de maintenant, je le sentais. La vie était ainsi succession de choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, mais tout finissait par s'arranger si on mettait tout pour y arriver…

* * *

**Alors?**

**Je veux tout savoir!**

**Je vais faire au plus vite pour la suite!**

**Une petite review pour me dire tout sa!**

**Bisouss**

**LaureAnne**


End file.
